


Inter-Dimensional Part 1

by orphan_account



Series: Inter-Dimensional [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her father leaves for a two month business trip, Skylar Stark's Inter-Dimensional Project acts up, bringing four of her favorite television show characters to her home in Malibu. As she tries to fix her now broken project to get her new-found friends back home, she finds a mysterious journal, as an unknown figure strikes, which brings Sky's world tumbling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_13th of October, 1998_

_8:57 pm_

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir, there appears to be something at the door,” JARVIS stated in his robotic voice. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

“I know, I heard the doorbell, JARVIS. What is it?” Tony asked the AI.

“I don’t know, sir. But it doesn’t seem to be a threat.”

Tony stood up, cautiously making his way over to the door. Upon opening it, he could feel the cool night air. He peered around his front yard. Nothing seemed to be there althopugh he thought he saw a tiny figure head behind a bush. Not too worried about it, he glanced down and saw a small bundle. A small, chubby face stared up at him with grey eyes. A note was pinned to the thin blanket that surrounded the small child. Crouching down, Tony looked over the child and stared at the note. It was folded multiple times, and then pinned with a safety pin. Tony unpinned the note.

 

_**Tony,** _

_**Take good care of her.** _

 

It was handwritten, and didn’t have a signature of any kind. It also seemed rushed. He looked back down at the child. It… no, she seemed somewhat uncomfortable, wriggling around in the tight confines of the blanket. He reached down and loosened the blanket, and she freed a hand, reaching upwards, but looking past Tony. Tony looked up and saw only the dark sky, lit by the stars. There was no moon.

He looked back down at the girl. “You like the sky huh?”

The baby gurgled in delight.

“Well, uh, let’s get you inside then,” Tony said, picking up the child awkwardly. He walked inside with the child in his arms, closing the door with his foot.

He sat back down on the couch, the baby gurgling in delight in his arms. He read over the short message again.

“Where did you come from?” Tony, asked the child, rubbing his face with a hand. “Hey, JARVIS? Can you scan her?”

“Of course, sir.” A pause. “She appears to be a direct child of yours, sir.”

Tony sighed deeply. “Unbelievable.”

The child became silent, and Tony looked down at her. “I guess if I’m going to keep you, I should name you.”

He thought about how she reached for the sky before. The child looked directly into his eyes.

“JARVIS, what names have sky in them?” Tony asked the AI, looking up.

“There are not many names with ‘sky’. Skylee, Skyler, Skylar, and Skye seem popular of the few out there,” JARVIS responded.

Tony looked back at the child, going over the three names in his head. He looked at the grey eyes. He looked at the patch of light brown hair on her head. He rubbed his thumb along her forehead.

“ **Skylar Maria Stark**.”


	2. Chapter 2

_13th of October, 2012_

_9:42 am_

 

* * *

 

“Boo!”

“Ahh!”

BANG!

“Dad!”

He laughed.

Sky got up out of her comfortable wheelie chair and strode across the room, collecting her project from the floor. Tony continued to laugh, and she threw an object at him, in which he barely dodged. It smashed to pieces on the wall behind him.

“That was not funny,” Sky said, walking back and placing the project onto her desk.

“It was totally funny. In fact, it was hilarious,” Tony grinned.

Sky ignored him and looked over her project for any damage.

“You’re up early. The nightmare again?” Tony asked.

Sky nodded and inhaled deeply.

“Which project is that?” Tony asked, changing the subject and peeking over her shoulder.

“The VRP. It’s a head piece,” Sky bluntly replied.

“Right, the Virtual Reality Project. How’s that going?” Tony asked.

“It was going great until it was smashed against the wall,” Sky said, frustrated.

Tony looked around his daughter’s lab. His eye was drawn to the large pad on the floor, shaped somewhat like a star. “How’s the Inter-Dimensional Project going? Heard from D lately?”

“The projects fine, and no, I haven’t heard from him.” Sky replied.

“Well, the next time you do, see if there are movies about me,” Tony said, and Sky looked up at him, giving him a ‘really?’ look.

“Yeah, whatever,” she said.

“Oh, and by the way, we’re going out for dinner tonight, with the others,” Tony said, picking up her discarded VRP project.

“The others?”

“You know, the team. Cap, Thor, Banner, Romanoff and Barton.”

“Right, ‘the Avengers’,” Sky said.

“Yeah. It’s just them, Rhodey and Pepper coming,” Tony scratched his head with a single finger. “Small party, just as you asked.”

“Yeah, and for once you actually listened.”

“Yeah…” he trailed off. “So, uh, what’s the next step to the IDP?”

“Um, I’m going to try and see if it can transport matter,” Sky said, looking over at the pad.

“So it’s going to be an Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter?”

“More or less.”

“Huh.”

Silence. Sky went back to fixing her VRP.

“I wanna show you something.”

“What?” Sky asked, without looking up.

“There’s something I want you to see,” Tony repeated.

“Can it wait? I just want to fix this,” Sky said.

Tony tugged on her ponytail.

“Fine!” Sky said, whacking his hand away. She followed her father up into his lab. She watched as he walked over to his computers, and typed away.

“So, what is it that was so important?” Sky asked, crossing her arms.

“This,” Tony said, and out of the floor rose yet another Iron Man suit, a black one with dark blue plates, “is for you.”

“No way! Thanks dad!”

“Happy Birthday, Sweetie.”

Sky ran up and hugged him. His arc reactor was cold against her cheek.

“You wanna try it on?” Tony asked.

“No, I just wanna stare at it all day. Of course I wanna try it on!” Sky said.

“Okay, go over there. I’ll open it up.”

Sky walked over to the suit, and it opened up from the behind. She stepped into it and it closed around her. At first it was dark, but then blue icons started appearing in front of her eyes.

“Hello, Ms Stark,” She heard JARVIS’s voice say.

“This is so cool!” She said, and she lifted the mask, looking at her dad.

“It suits you,” he said.

“What can it do?” Sky asked, admiring herself.

“Stealth. It has reflective panels on it, and when activated, you can hide in any situation,” Tony explained. “JARVIS, show her.”

“Very well, sir,” The AI responded, and the mask closed in front of Sky’s face.

“And now, Sky, walk around.” Tony ordered. She nodded and walked behind her dad, with silent steps, and not even a creak when she moved. Tony was still looking at the spot she was before. Excited, Sky lifted her hand in front of her face. It was no where to be seen. Willing it to be seen, she saw that she started to appear, the dark colors materialising down her arm, her fingers the last to appear.

“This is awesome!” Sky yelled, and Tony whipped around, looking at her. He smiled at his ecstatic daughter.

Clapping his hands together, he said, “Don’t keep it in your room. There’s bacon upstairs as I assume you haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

“Cool,” Sky said, and the suit opened. She walked out and proceeded to follow Tony out of his lab. “I’ll take it down to my lab later,” she informed.

As the two began to climb the stairs, they heard a beeping. Sky stopped and looked at her wrist.

“It’s D,” she said to her dad. He nodded.

“See about the movie,” he said, and went upstairs.

Sky went back down to her lab and hopped onto her holographic computer. A notification told her that she had 1 IDP Message. She pressed on it with her finger, and it the message from D was displayed on her screen.

 

**D: Hey S! Are you there?**

 

Sky smiled and quickly typed back.

 

**S: Yup! How are you, D?**

**D: I’m good. How’s the matter transporter going?**

**S: Eh, it’s okay, I guess. Not much progress though. I was thinking about testing it out.**

**D: Cool. Test 87 I assume?**

**S: Yeah. Wow, there have been so many tests.**

**D: Tell me about it. Hopefully it will work this time.**

**S: Hopefully. I’ll send you my one of my VRP headpiece. Maybe you could look at it, as I am not getting much out of it.**

**D: Of course I can look at it!**

**S: Thanks, D.**

**D: Maybe we should try using coordinates.**

**S: Good idea. Send me the coordinates of your IDP Pad.**

**D: Sure, just give me a sec.**

 

Sky waited, grabbing the VRP Headpiece off her desk.

 

**D: 40.7127 o N, 74.0059o W**

**S: Thanks. If you were in my dimension, you’d be in New York City**

**D: Really? Our dimensions must be quite similar then, because I am in New York City in my dimension.**

**S: That’s cool. I’ll send it now.**

 

She stood up and walked over to the IDP Pad. She placed it in the centre and went over to the controls. She put in the coordinates and the dimension code, and hit enter. The Pad and Headpiece glowed brightly, and then the Headpiece quickly disappeared, the Pad dying down. Sky walked over to her computer.

 

**S: Package is sent.**

**D: I got it! Fantastic!**

**S: Awesome!**

**D: What happened to it? It looks like it’s been through hell and back.**

**S: Yeah, I was working on it earlier, and my dad scared me. I managed to throw it across the room.**

**D: Wow. I’ll see what I can do.**

**S: By all means. How’s your IDP Pad Controls going?**

**D: I think I got it. I should send you something.**

**S: Sure.**

**S: Hey, by any chance in your dimension you have a movie about Iron Man or The Avengers or something.**

**D: As a matter of fact, we do.**

**S: Cool. Could you send them on a USB or something?**

**D: Uh, sure. Do you want the Captain America and Thor movies too?**

**S: Cap and Thor have movies too? Cool. Send them over.**

**D: Okay, I’ll just download them**

**S: Cool.**

**D: Okay, their downloading now. Anything new in your dimension?**

**S: Not really. It’s the same here for me. What about you?**

**D: Nothing new. Could you send me your coordinates?**

**S: 34.0009 o N, 118.8068o W**

**D: You live in Malibu?**

**S: Yup. In a mansion on a cliff.**

**D: Isn’t that dangerous?**

**S: It’s supported. And the cliff isn’t going to be eroded enough for a long time.**

**D: Okay. I’ll send a USB over with the movies now.**

**S: They’ve downloaded already?**

**D: My technology is relatively good over here.**

**S: Cool. I got my holographic computer from my dad. He built it himself.**

**D: Holographic computer? Awesome! Your dimension must be more advanced than my dimension.**

**S: Maybe we can try with the IDP Pads. You could come over here and see my lab.**

**D: I can’t.**

**S: Why not?**

**D: My dad wouldn’t let me. And I’d also have to drag along my brothers too.**

**S: Oh, okay then. Never mind then! ^_^**

**D: Did you get it?**

 

Sky turned around, watching the pad. The pad then started to glow and a tiny object appeared on it. The pad dyed down once again, and the object gained colour. Sky picked up the USB and walked back over to her desk.

 

**S: Got it. Thanks D!**

**D: I added The Incredible Hulk on there too.**

**S: He has a movie too?**

**D: Yeah, it’s not the best film that Marvel’s made for the MCU.**

**S: What’s Marvel?**

**D: Marvel is a film producer.**

**S: What’s MCU?**

**D: Marvel Cinematic Universe. It’s a franchise.**

**S: Oh, okay.**

**D: Yeah, I still think Mark Ruffalo’s version of the Hulk is a lot better than Edward Norton.**

**S: Who are they?**

**D: Actors.**

**S: Heh. You being a scientist and all, I didn’t think that you would be all that into movies.**

**D: I know that because of my little brother. . He became obsessed with it at one point and wouldn’t stop talking about it. He constantly bugged me to research about it and we all had to watch it with him.**

**S: Heh. Well thanks for the movies. I can’t believe that it’s only ten past ten in the morning, and my birthday’s already awesome!**

**D: It’s your birthday?**

**S: Yeah. I turned 14.**

**D: Happy Birthday! I’ll be sure to send you something!**

**S: Thanks D. I should probably go before the bacon gets cold.**

**D: Okay then. I guess I’ll talk to you later.**

**S: Bye!**

 

Sky closed the IDP Messenger and got up, with the USB in her hands, she went upstairs and saw Tony on the couch, watching the TV.

“Catch,” she said, throwing the USB at him. He caught it with ease.

“What is it?” He asked, studying the object in his hand.

“The movies you asked for,” Sky called from the kitchen, grabbing some bacon and toast. When she got back to the living room, she saw that Tony was fitting the USB onto the TV. Sky sat down on the couch and began her late breakfast.

“I’m guessing the Matter Transporter worked?” Tony asked, sitting down next to her.

“Yup. I sent D the VRP Headpiece you broke, and he sent me the USB. He’s also going to send me a birthday present.”

“How kind of him.”

The TV screen displayed six files: _Iron Man (2008)_ , _The Incredible Hulk (2008)_ , _Iron Man 2 (2010)_ , _Thor (2011)_ , _Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)_ , and _Marvel’s The Avengers_.

“What’s Marvel?”

“A film production in D’s dimension.” Sky explained.

“Huh. You wanna watch them?” Tony asked.

“Why not?”

  

* * *

 

_2:10 pm_

 

“That’s almost creepy,” Tony said after they finished watching Iron Man 2.

“I’m guessing that those events happened?” Sky asked.

“That is exactly what happened. Word for word,” Tony said.

Sky whistled. “It kinda sucked that I wasn’t in them,” she said.

“I’m sure you were, you just weren’t present,” Tony suggested.

“There was nothing there to even remotely suggest I even existed. They were good movies though. It’s weird how that Robert Downey Jr guy looks exactly like you.” Sky said. “Hey, JARVIS, what’s the time?”

“Two eleven in the afternoon,” he replied.

“I should probably shower and stuff,” Sky said, looking down at her pyjamas.

“Sure,” Tony said.

“Don’t watch any more movies without me,” Sky said, as she got up. She quickly showered, washing her hair and picking out her outfit. She went back downstairs and saw that Tony was nowhere to be seen. Sky took this opportunity and went down to move her suit to her room. She attempted to move it by hand, but gave up and put it on, walking upstairs with it. She left next to her bookcase, and left the room, back down to her lab. She walked in and noticed the brown package sitting in the centre of the pad.

Sky walked over and picked up the package, and placed it on her desk. She sat down on her wheelie chair and stared at the package. It must be from D, she thought.

She unwrapped the crinkled brown paper, and saw headphones, a turtle bracelet and a note, folded neatly several times. She unfolded the note.

 

Hey, S

Happy Birthday! I hope you like the bracelet and the headphones. It’s a little difficult going out in the middle of the day for something nice. I had a friend help me out too. I hope you enjoy your day!

                                    ~ From D

 

The writing was very neat. She slipped the bracelet on her right hand, and placed the headphones around her neck. She refolded the note in half and propped it up against a stapler, squished the brown paper into a ball and threw it into the bin.

“Hey, Sky? Could come here for a sec?” She heard her father’s voice call from up above.

“Coming!” Sky called back. Quickly opening up IDP Messenger, she quickly typed in a message.

 

**S: Thanks D!**


	3. Chapter 3

_13th of October, 2012_

_7:34 pm_

 

* * *

 

 

“C’mon, Sky! We were meant to leave fifteen minutes ago!” Tony yelled.

“Yeah, yeah!” Sky called back, pinning the finishing touch to her hair. Walking out of her bathroom into the bedroom, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and rushed downstairs, meeting her dad in the foyer.

“Fancy,” he commented.

“Well,” Sky said, “I am a Stark.”

“True, that,” Tony replied.

The two walked out into the cold winter air over to Tony’s Acura NSX. They slipped into the sleek car and Tony turned on the heater. The car hummed around them, as Tony drove off towards the restaurant.

“So, what restaurant is it?” Sky asked.

“Geoffrey’s Malibu,” Tony replied, taking a left turn.

“Sounds like a pizza parlor,” Sky said, and Tony took a quick glance at her.

Around ten minutes later, the two rolled up to the restaurant. Sky followed her father through to the reception, and the lady directed them outside. There was an amazing view over the ocean, along with a chill breeze, causing Sky to wrap her cardigan tighter around herself. She immediately saw the rest of the team at a large table, chatting and laughing amongst themselves, and getting multiple stares from others around them. As the Starks walked over, they all stood up to greet them. Sky noticed that all the guys, except for Thor, was wearing tuxedos. Thor was just wearing his usual.

Natasha was the first to reach Sky. She hugged Sky and then held her by the shoulders at arms distance. “It’s been a while,” Natasha said, “You been training?”

“Of course,” Sky replied.

Natasha removed her hands and smiled. “Happy Birthday.”

Pepper then hugged Sky.

“Hey Pepper,” Sky greeted.

“Happy Birthday Sweetie,” Pepper said.

An arm then came around her shoulders, and Sky followed them, seeing that they belonged to Clint.

“Hey Clint,” Sky greeted.

“Happy birthday,” he replied.

Steve then came up and hugged her tightly.

“Can’t… breathe…” Sky mumbled, and Steve let go, his face crimson.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “Happy birthday!”

Bruce was his usual awkward self. Sky went up and hugged him.

“Hi Bruce,” Sky said.

He patted her on the back.

“Happy Birthday, Sky,” he replied.

“Skylar!” Thor boomed.

“Hey Thor!” Sky replied in the same tone.

“Hey Sky,” she heard Rhodey say behind her.

She spun around and hugged her godfather. “Hey Rhodey”

The nine of the sat down. Sky was next to Rhodey and Tony. The waitress came up and they all ordered, Sky choosing Herb Crusted Salmon. Her face was flushed as she walked away.

“How’s the Inter-Dimensional Project going?” Bruce asked, and Sky glanced over at Tony.

“It going okay. I had a successful test this afternoon, of transporting an item there. Also, D sent over three items,” Sky explained.

“Three items?” Tony repeated, “I thought he only sent over the USB.”

“He also sent me this bracelet,” Sky held up her right arm, showing the bracelet, “and that pair of headphones I was wearing all afternoon.”

“Right,” Tony said.

“Who’s D?” Steve asked.

“He’s the guy from the other dimension. I helped him build an IDP Pad in his dimension through IDP Message,” Sky explained.

“You should show me this IDP Pad later,” Bruce said.

Sky looked at her dad. “Uh, yeah, they’re all coming over after dinner,” he said.

“Right. You’re the greatest at explaining things,” Sky mumbled.

“I only forgot to mention that little fact,” Tony said, and broke out in a smile, “because I was too caught up in the moment.”

“Oh, god,” Sky mumbled.

“What happened?” Rhodey asked.

Tony went in to full explanation. “Well, I couldn’t find Sky this morning, so I assumed that she was downstairs in her lab. I went down there, and she was so caught up in her project that she didn’t even hear me come in. So I scared her, and she threw her project across the room.”

The guys erupted into laughter. Natasha and Pepper were shaking their heads.

“Yeah, real funny. Hilarious,” Sky said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Yeah, and that project that Dad broke, D is looking at it. He is even kind enough to fix it for me.”

“He is not your slave, is he?” Thor asked.

“What? No!” Sky said. “He wanted to look at the project, so I sent him that one. He’s not my slave, he’s just helping me out!”

“How old is this D anyway?” Clint asked.

“He’s fifteen,” Sky replied. Quickly remembered something, she turned to her dad. “Apparently our dimensions are quite similar. He lives in New York City. I traced the coordinates here but it’s just thick concrete there.”

“Interesting,” Bruce said.

“Is it possible to transport actual people?” Steve asked.

“I’m not going to try that yet, as I don’t know the side effects it may have on one’s body and mind. Once more successful tests are done I might try a hamster or something. It would be a while until I can actually transport a human being successfully,” Sky explained.

Steve nodded.

Multiple waitresses then came over with the food, placing the seafood dishes in front of them. They all dug in, creating small talk and striking up conversations. Sky overheard Tony’s conversation with Pepper.

“You’re going away tomorrow?” Sky asked, and Tony faced her.

“I was going to tell you,” he defended.

“How long will you be gone for?” Sky asked.

“…two months,” Tony said. “I was going to tell you tomorrow morning.” Tony glanced above Sky’s head. “Shut up, Rhodey.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Rhodey said, holding up his hands.

They all finished their dinner and the waitress took their plates. Another waitress came up and asked if they wished to order dessert.

“Yes please,” Tony said.

Sky ordered a Maple Blueberry Cheesecake.

“So what did Tony give you?” Pepper asked Sky.

“He gave me my very own suit. It can turn invisible,” Sky said, smiling in excitement.

“Of course he did,” Pepper asked, glancing at Tony.

“Oh, and it can create holograms. Full on colored and all. You won’t even be able to tell the difference between the real thing and the hologram,” Tony explained.

“And again,” Sky said, “You failed to tell me that, too.”

“It slipped my mind,” Tony argued.

“Of course,” Sky said. “Can I try it out tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Tony said, “But there will be no flying. If you do, JARVIS will notify me. Also, if you leave the house, or if someone else comes.”

“Geez, overprotective much,” Sky mumbled, earning herself a look from Tony.

The waitresses then came with the deserts, and they all enjoyed their desserts.

“So,” Sky started, turning to Rhodey. “What did you get me?”

“That is for later,” he simply said.

They all finished their refreshing desserts, and Tony paid the bill. The nine of them walked out the front of the restaurant, and were immediately surrounded by paparazzi.

Sky held onto Tony’s arm as they weaved their way to the Acura NSX. Wedging themselves inside the car they heaved.

“How have you lived with this all of your life?” Sky asked, placing her purse on her lap.

“So have you,” Tony accused.

“You have for longer,” Sky said.

“True.”

They sped off towards the house, the others in their own cars following. Back at the house, Tony drove down the ramp, parking his car in the lab. The others parked out the front of the house. Sky and Tony met with the others upstairs. They all sat down on the couch.

Natasha gave Sky a small box first. Sky opened it, and saw a dazzling gold ring, encrusted with emeralds. Slipping it on her right ring finger, Sky thanked Natasha.

Pepper then gave another small box to Sky. Smiling, Sky opened it, and she saw a silver infinity ring with diamonds encrusted in it.

“Thank you, Pepper,” Sky said, slipping it on the same finger.

Thor the held up a silver necklace with a purple pendant.

“For you, Skylar.” He said, handing her the necklace. As she put it on, he continued. “The gem is of Asguardian origin.”

“Awesome,” Sky replied.

Clint then held out yet another small box. Sky opened it graciously, finding an Avengers key chain.

“Thanks Clint!” Sky said, smiling.

Steve handed Sky an actual wrapped present.

“Thanks Steve,” Sky said, and she carefully unwrapped the paper, not ripping it. Two books were hidden inside, ‘Grave Secrets’ and ‘Bare Bones’, the fifth and sixth books of the Temperance Brennan series by Kathy Reichs.

“Yes,” Sky whispered to herself. “Thanks Steve.”

“No worries,” he replied.

Sky also got another wrapped present, from Bruce. Opening it in the same manner from before, she revealed a telescope.

Her face lit up in excitement. “Awesome!” She exclaimed.

Rhodey stood up and left the room, leaving everyone confused.

“Bathroom break?” Pepper suggested.

Tony, standing up, said, “The bathroom’s the other way.” He followed Rhodey out.

The others anticipated in silence.

Then, “No.” Tony.

“Too bad.” Rhodey.

The two walked in the room, and Rhodey placed a small figure on Sky’s lap.

Sky stared at the small animal on her lap, and a smile grew onto her face. It was a little black kitten, with blue eyes and a little bow around its tiny, fragile neck.

“No way,” She simply said. Looking up at Rhodey, she smiled. “Thank you so much!”

Turning her attention back to the little kitten in her lap, she began talking to it. “I guess if I’m going to keep you, I should name you,” she said.

“It’s a he,” Rhodey said.

“I need to talk to you Rhodey,” Tony said, pulling him out of the room.

“I’m going to call you Coal,” they heard Sky say as they exited the room.

“Why did you get her a cat?” Tony asked.

“Because it’s her birthday, Tony,” Rhodey replied.

“Why didn’t I get consent?”

“Did the others need ‘consent’?”

“That was jewelry and books. Not a pet.”

“Look, Tony, the poor kid’s always lonely, with you going on all these business trips lately, and now with your Iron Man getup. She needs someone to hang out with when you’re away,” Rhodey said, and went back into the living room.

“Right,” Tony said, and followed his friend.

Tony saw Sky on the floor, teasing the kitten with the string of the bow. It meowed as it attacked the string

Suddenly, Sky sat upright. “Ooh! I still need to show you the IDP, Bruce,” She said, standing up and tugging on his arm.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” he said, following her downstairs.

Coal continued to play with the string. Tony sat down on the couch as the others chatted amongst themselves. Coal rubbed its body against Tony’s legs.

“If you pee on the carpet, I’ll strangle you,” Tony muttered.

Coal meowed in response.

Sky and Bruce reappeared. Sky sat back down next to her father, picking up Coal as she did so.

“If he pees on the carpet–”

“What does it matter? You’re going away for two months anyway, aren’t you?” Sky said and got up, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

_14th of October, 2012_

_3:17 am_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony woke with a start. He knew he woke to a noise, but he didn’t know what the noise was. He glanced at Pepper, who was sleeping silently beside him. He then looked at the clock. His body slouched upon seeing how early it was. He then held his breath, hoping to hear the noise again.

He heard it again. It was a very quiet voice, saying something inaudible. Tony threw the blankets off his body, and shuffled quietly into the hallway. He waited. There it was again, coming from down the hallway. He followed the sound, and he ended up standing outside Sky’s room.

“Daddy,” the voice mumbled. It was Sky. Tony threw the door open and rushed over to his daughter. Coal was lying beside her, curled up into a little ball, barely seen against the darkness of the room.

“Sky,” Tony whispered, sitting on the bed beside her, “Sky, wake up.”

She only called for him again, and began sobbing.

“Sky, wake up,” Tony said, barely whispering anymore. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and shook her. “Wake up Sky.”

She woke with a jump. Her eyes became fixed on Tony’s, and she sat up, hugging him tightly. Tony hugged back, comforting her.

“You’re alive,” she whispered, and began sobbing.

“Shh, it’s okay. It was only a dream,” Tony said, rubbing her back. The light flickered on, causing Tony to squint in the sudden harsh light. Once his eyes were adjusted, he glanced at the door. Pepper stood there in a robe, hand still on the light switch.

Tony shifted Sky so that she was curled up on his lap, her head laying on his chest and his chin on top of her head, still rubbing her back. Pepper left, and came back with a glass of water. She set it on Sky’s bedside table and sat down on the bad with them.

After a long period of silence, Sky spoke. “It was different this time,” Sky said quietly. “It started out the same, but instead you were there, and she knocked me out. When I woke up again in the dream, you were on the floor and you wouldn’t wake up. I tried but you wouldn’t wake up,” she explained, and began sobbing again.

Tony turned to Pepper. “Go back to bed,” he said, and she nodded tiredly, leaving the room.

He then shifted his attention back to his distraught daughter, who was still crying. Tony shifted, leaning on the back board of the bed, with Sky curled up in his lap. Coal was now awake with all the movement and sat at Tony’s legs. Tony ended up rocking slightly to get Sky to calm down.

 

* * *

 

 

_9:02 am_

 

“If anything happens, JARVIS will notify me. That includes someone coming over, if you go out, if something bad happens here, or if you have another nightmare,” Tony explained.

“I know, you told me this already,” Sky complained.

“I was just reminding you in case you forgot,” Tony quickly said.

“But I didn’t forget. Besides, what if I need to go out and get food?” Sky questioned.

“Rhodey’s coming over every Saturday with food. Therefore you don’t have a reason to go out.”

“What if the house blew up?”

“Go hide in your lab. That’s the safest place in the house, anyway.”

“What if there’s fire in there?”

“Then–”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your bickering, but we need to go, Tony,” Pepper intervened.

Tony quickly hugged Sky, who hugged back.

“Stay safe,” he said, and left, closing the door behind him.

Sky sighed and went back to the couch.

“Hey JARVIS, can you play the most recent TMNT episode?”

“Of course, ma’am,” he replied, and the TV burst to life.

The episode, ‘Never Say Xever’ started. This is the seventh time Sky watched the episode, so she pretty much copied everything her favorite turtle, Leo, said.

Her phone then started playing ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’.

“Pause,” Sky said, and the episode paused. “I can’t watch one episode, can I?” she mumbled. Picking up the phone, she said to whoever it was, “This better be important.”

“Gee, Sky,” her father’s voice rang through the receiver.

“Dad? Why are you calling? You’ve barely been gone for five minutes,” Sky replied.

“I just remembered something. I thought I told you to not put the suit in your room.”

“Uh, you said that?”

“Sky.”

“Okay, okay. I ‘disobeyed’ you  _once_. So what?”

“Put it down in your lab immediately.”

“But–”

“Now.”

“Okay, fine!” Sky said, and hung up. She stormed up to her room and put the suit on.

“Hello, Miss Stark,” JARVIS said. “Mr Stark requests that you don’t fly around, or–”

“Can it, JARVIS,” Sky quickly said, cutting the AI off. She walked downstairs, and as she reached the living room, she heard a muffled bang from the labs.

“JARVIS, what was that?” Sky asked.

“I do not know. Shall I call Mr Stark?”

“No, don’t call him. I’ll check it out first,” Sky said, and silently made her way downstairs. She glanced through the glass and saw nothing in her father’s lab. She began typing the code to open the door when–

“OW!”

It came from downstairs, Sky’s lab.

Sky quickly stepped on the panel to open the stairs. They appeared quickly, one by one, and Sky turned herself invisible. She quietly walked down the spiral stairs.

“JARVIS, turn off the light in my lab, please,” Sky whispered.

“Very well,” he said, and all of downstairs went dark. Sky could still see, thanks to the suit. She snuck into her lab and silently waited. Nothing moved. She held out her hands to the middle of the room, and willed a hologram to come out.

At first nothing happened. “Come on,” Sky silently whispered, and a hologram of herself in the suit appeared.

“Who’s there?” Sky said, and she saw movement behind her desk. She waited, and the hologram of herself went into a fighting stance. Sky was about to repeat herself when she heard someone.

“No!” The person had said, and a figure launched itself at the hologram. Surprising to the figure, they flew straight through and hit the wall. It groaned. Male, Sky guessed. Three other figures went over to the hologram. One stuck his hand through it, while a shorter one helped his pal up. One of them just stood there watching the others. Sky crept up to him and wrapped an arm around his neck.

He yelped in surprise, causing the other three to quickly look over at him. He was clawing at my arm, and the others looked at him weirdly. Right, Sky thought, I’m still invisible.

She made herself visible, and the hologram disappeared. Holding up a hand to the person she had in her grasp in a threatening manner, she spoke.

“Who are you, and how did you get down here?”

“Look, miss,” one of them started, taking a step forward. Sky immediately stepped back, and held her hand in a way that the blaster whirred up. He hesitated then continued.

“Let our brother go, we didn’t mean to come here. It was Mikey that went over to my invention that brought us here. We’ll be leaving once you let go of our brother,” he finished.

Sky lowered her guard. “Mikey?” She let go of the person she had in her grasp, and he flung himself away. She held up her hand in the same threatening manner. She could hear the blaster whir. “Drop all your weapons on to the floor,” she said. They didn’t move. “Now.”

She heard a clatter of metal against the floor, and then more clatters. “Now tell me, which one of you is Leo?” Sky asked.

“Me,” the one that she had hostage earlier said. Sky nodded.

“My apologies,” She said. Turning her head, she said, “JARVIS, turn on the lights please.” The lights flickered on, and just as Sky presumed, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were standing there in her lab. She quickly got out of the suit, and jumped up and down in glee.

“This is the most amazing thing ever– oof!”

Sky was cut off and thrown to the floor. Feeling a heavy weight on top of her, she glanced up, seeing electric green eyes above her.

“Not so threatening without your suit, are you?” Raph asked.

“Raph no! She is Iron Man! Or woman!” She heard Mikey say. Raph glanced back at his brother, and Sky seized the opportunity to swing her right arm and punch him in the jaw. He was taken by surprise. Sky lifted her knees and knocked him off her, and she turned around and crawled out of the way. She quickly stood up, and saw that the four had recollected their weapons.

“I have contacted Mr Stark. He wants you to answer to him immediately,” JARVIS said.

“Really JARVIS? Now? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“My apologies, Miss Stark.”

“Tell him to wait, like, five minutes or something.”

Raph charged at her again, and she dodged, kneeing him in the stomach region.

“Try beating an assassin in training. I dare you,” she taunted, grinning wildly.

Mikey and Leo than charged at her, weapons at the ready, she dodged, grabbing Mikey's arm and, using his momentum, swung him into Leo, knocking them both down.

“C’mon. At least make it a challenge. I mean, you guys are ninjas,” Sky said and Donnie charged. She glanced behind her and saw Raph charging.

As Donnie struck with his staff, Sky grabbed it and jabbed it back at him, and then swinging herself at him, kicking him in the chest. Winded, he fell to the floor. Holding the staff, she swung around to hit Raph who was behind her but he blocked it. Grabbing it, he yanked it out of her grasp and threw it to the side. She began to charge, but hands grabbed her wrists holding her back. Leo holding her right arm and Mikey holding her left, Raph stalked up to her, twisting his sai in his hands.

“Wait!” Sky heard, and they all turned to Donnie. She tried wrenching her hands out of Leo’s and Mikey’s death grips, but to no avail. Donnie walked over and looked at her right arm as she tried to get it out of Leo’s grip.

“S?” He said.

Sky stopped.

“D?”

“You know her?” Donnie’s brothers said in unison. Leo and Mikey let go of her arms and she looked at Donnie. And slapped him.

“Why did you not tell me you’re a frickin’ ninja turtle, huh?” Sky said.

Donnie quickly thought up a response.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you know Mr Stark,” he said.

“Well,” Sky looked around, and spotted the IDP. It was broken. “Why did you break my– shit!” She yelled, and scrambled upstairs, the four brothers watching her confused. She turned around to face them. “Coming?” She quickly said and continued. She made it into the living room and looked around for her phone.

“Is that me?” Mikey said, looking up at the frozen picture of himself and Raph.

Sky nodded and grabbed her phone. She had seven missed calls from her dad. She quickly dialled, and Tony answered on the first ring.

“Skylar Maria Stark!” He yelled through the receiver.

“Look, I totally have nothing to do with this. I found them in my lab and they were just there, I think they came through the IDP.”

“The IDP? I thought you said that couldn’t transport people!”

“It didn’t transport people though, it transported mutants. Turtle mutants.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope, I’ll put you on the TV so you can see.”

Sky then pressed a button on her phone, and a picture of Tony Stark popped up on the television, replacing the frozen image from earlier.

“No way.” He simply said.

They awkwardly waved.

“Hi, Mr Stark,” Donnie said.

“I’ll try to get them home immediately. They managed to break the IDP Pad, so, yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll be checking in. I'm still not happy. We are going to have a word when I get back,” Tony said.

“Bye dad!” Sky chirped quickly, and hung up. The turtles turned to her, and she leaned back on the couch.

“Tony Stark? So we’re in the MCU?” Donnie asked.

“I guess so,” Sky replied, placing her hands on her head in a relaxing motion.

“‘Dad’? So you are the Tony Stark’s daughter?” Leo asked.

“Yup. Skylar Maria Stark,” Sky replied. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to finish the episode.

“Episode”?” Raph asked.

“Hush,” Sky said, and turned to the television. “Play, start twenty seconds earlier.”

The episode went back to the guys hiding while following April. Their faces, except for Mikey, were bewildered, watching themselves on TV was completely new to them. Mikey however was excited and looked as if he was about to explode in excitement.

“Dudes! We’re on TV!” he exclaimed.

“Shh!” Sky said to Mikey, placing a finger over her mouth as she did so. “Just shut up and watch it.”


	5. Chapter 5

_14th of October, 2012_

_2:58 pm_

 

* * *

 

“So, how’d it happen?” Sky asked, as she walked down to her lab, the turtles following.

“How’d what happen?” Donnie replied. They were in Sky’s lab, looking over the now mangled mess of what used to be the IDP Pad.

“How’d you manage to come here?” Sky asked again. Donnie, Leo and Raph all looked at Mikey.

Donnie spoke up. “I was going to send you back the VRP Headpiece, when Mikey came in, wondering what I was doing.”

“I was bored!” Mikey exclaimed, gaining himself a slap upside the head from Raph.

“He then noticed the headpiece and went to pick it up. I yelled, which caught Leo’s and Raph’s attention. Since I had already put in your coordinates and such, so the pad was lighting up, Mikey claimed he couldn’t move, so I went to help him, but then I couldn’t move, it was as if my feet were being sucked into the pad. I warned Leo and Raph but they came on as well. So then they clambered on too. And then we were here.” Donnie explained.

“That’s a way to put it. We were thrown through it. That’s how I remember it,” Leo budded in.

“And then it just crashed afterwards,” Raph added, nodding towards the wreck it was now.

Sky sighed and knelt down, picking up a piece of twisted metal. She stood up and went over to what was left of the control panel.

“It’s not going to be an easy fix, I’ll admit that,” Sky started, and turned towards the turtles, “but in order to fix it quickly I’m going to need all of your help.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked.

“Well, we’re going to need strength, and brains and patience, and of course, fun,” Sky explained.

“So, where do we start?” Donnie asked.

“Well, I’m going to need to find the blueprints for the Pad, and your coordinates. Hopefully the IDP Pad in your dimension isn’t destroyed,” Sky said, walking over to her computer. Donnie appeared next to her.

“Okay, Donnie, I’m going to need you to go through yesterday’s IDP Messages and find your coordinates and Dimension code, okay? I’ll find the blueprints. And you three,” Sky pointed towards Raph, Leo and Mikey, “I need you to sort through what’s left of the IDP Pad. If you find anything that you think could be saved, put it over there,” Sky pointed to a corner, “but if you think it’s of no use, chuck it over there,” she pointed to another corner. The three nodded and went over to the wreckage.

Sky then directed Donnie to one of her holographic screened computers for the IDP Messenger, and he began searching for the two. He found the coordinates easily and wrote them down, but it took him longer to find the Dimension Code.

As the turtles did their thing, Sky went onto another one of her computers. Sitting in her chair, she opened up several folders. She scanned through the names of several files, searching for a particular one.

I didn’t know I had so many files, Sky thought to herself. The file then caught her eye. She opened the file, as Donnie placed a sticky note with the coordinates and Dimension Code in front of Sky.

“That was quick,” Sky said.

“It wasn’t really that hard,” Donnie replied.

“True,” Sky said, and pressed ‘search’ in the file. Donnie watched as she typed up multiple words, pressing enter, and then dragging a certain file onto a larger screen. Each file, Donnie noticed, only had few lines in it, and maybe a letter or number. The file names got weirder and weirder, like ‘Sin City’, ‘Fresh Blood’, ‘Mystery Spot’, ‘Monster Movie’, Wishful Thinking’, ‘The End’, and multiple others.

“So what’s up with the names of them?” Donnie eventually asked.

“Oh, um, well, I didn’t want the project to leak out into the internet, which isn’t likely to happen with the firewalls that my dad placed, but still, you can never be too careful. So I put different layers in different files with episode names from Supernatural, a TV show, so if I overlay them, the blueprints will come out,” Sky explained.

“Huh, interesting,” Donnie replied.

“Here, I’ll show you, just let me get the last file,” Sky said, and placed another file with the others. “Okay, JARVIS, overlay them please,” Sky said.

“Of course, Miss Stark,” JARVIS replied, and the file each became the size of the screen, overlapping each other and showing the blueprints for the IDP Pad.

“Fascinating,” Donnie said.

“And that’s not all,” Sky said. “JARVIS, make the blueprints 3D.”

“Very well,” the AI replied, and the blueprints appeared in 3D, to scale, in the room, which in return, turned darker. The other three turtles looked over in curiosity.

“Awesome!” Mikey exclaimed, running a hand through the hologram.

“Yeah. So, the first thing we have to do is what’s on the inside,” Sky explained. Grabbing pieces off the holographic IDP Pad, she threw the holographic pieces over her shoulder, showing the inside of the IDP Pad. She then enlarged the holograph, so they were practically inside it.

“And this,” Sky started, pointing at a certain point in the center of the mechanism, “is what we have to start with.” She said.

“I know,” Donnie said, “I built one with the exact same blueprints in my dimension.”

“Yeah, but they don’t know,” Sky said, gesturing to the others.

“So this thing is the thing you have to start with?” Leo asked, holding up part of the machine.

“Yes, the heart of the IDP Pad,” Sky said, walking over to him. She placed her small hands around his large ones and looked at the item in his hands. “Damn, I’ll have to make another one. This is just scrap metal.”

“Your hands are so cold,” Leo stated.

“Yeah, it’s a condition,” Sky said, “My body doesn’t produce its own body heat. Well, it does, just not much at all. You’re cold blooded, right?”

“Yes, we are,” Donnie said.

“So you would produce about half of the body heat a human produces. I only produce ten per cent of a normal human’s body heat,” Sky said.

“So are you always cold?” Mikey asked.

“I can always feel the cold. And I can always feel the heat. I can feel all of your body heats without even touching you. I can even feel Raph’s from here,” Sky said, pointing at Raph who was placing some twisted metal in the junk corner.

“What?” He asked, turning around.

“Besides, I’m used to the cold,” Sky said. “My dad doesn’t think I was born with it though. He reckons that I was tampered with before I landed on his doorstep. Like you guys, I never knew my mother. But at least you know what she looks like, and her name. I literally know nothing about my mother.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Leo said.

“What’s there to be sorry about? That’s the past. Now, that can go in the junk pile. It’s useless to me anyway. Anyone want a snack?” Sky asked, as Leo tossed it.

“Oh, me! Me, me, me!” Mikey said, throwing his arm in the air and waving it around.

“Okay,” Sky smiled. “I’ll bring chips. Any flavour in particular?”

“Anything’s fine,” Leo said.

Sky nodded and made her way upstairs.

“Poor Sky,” Donnie said, once Sky was out of view.

“Is it even possible to be so cold?” Raph asked.

“I don’t think so,” Donnie replied.

“Her hands were just cold. It’s like she kept them in the freezer or something,” Leo said.

“Yeah, earlier when we fought her, and we held onto her arms, they were cold too,” Mikey added.

“Now that I think about it, yeah they were,” Leo said, throwing another piece of twisted, charred metal into the junk pile.

“Okay,” they heard Sky say, “There’s Salt & Vinegar, Chicken, Barbecue, and Plain chips,” she said, holding four bowls within her arms. She placed them on her desk, and the four turtles came over. Sky then grabbed the single hologram of the main piece of machinery, and started grabbing materials.

“Wait, you’re actually building it yourself?” Raph asked, as she placed some of the materials on her work desk.

“And?” Sky said, looking over the blueprints once more, and comparing it to the 3D model.

“Nothing. It’s just the fact that you’re a girl. I didn’t really expect you to be so hands on,” Raph said.

Sky turned and charged at him, throwing punches. He blocked, and attempted to strike back, but she didn’t stop until she got a good punch in; that and Leo and Donnie were pulling her away.

“You’re such a jerk! Get out! Get out of my lab now!” Sky screamed, and he left without a word. She shrugged off Leo and Donnie and went back to her desk. She sat on her stool and placed her head on the desk, blocking the light with her arms.

The three turtles waited awkwardly in silence, not sure what to do. Sky then sat up, turning to face them, her face expressionless.

“Please make sure he doesn’t break anything,” she said and went upstairs, taking the fixed VRP Headpiece with her.

Leo then turned to his remaining brothers. “Do what you can down here, I’ll check on Raph. Mikey, go make sure Sky’s okay.”

“Okie dokie,” Mikey said and went upstairs, Leo following closely behind. They saw Raph on the couch staring numbly into space.

Mikey started to ask a question. “Where did–”

Raph pointed upstairs, and Mikey went up, taking two steps at a time. Leo stayed with Raph. Mikey went into a hallway, and peeked in a few of the rooms. He eventually saw Sky in one of the rooms. She was lying on her bed, the VRP Headpiece she grabbed earlier on a desk.

“Sky?” Mikey said quietly, walking in. He noticed the cardboard cut-outs of himself and his brothers, and three framed posters of them. She didn’t move.

“Sky?” Mikey repeated, a bit louder this time. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Again she didn’t move at all.

“Sky? Don’t be dead!” He yelled loudly.

“I’m not dead you idiot!” Sky said, whacking his arm. “Now move, you’re blocking the sun.”

He moved, and she patted the bed beside her gesturing him to lie down next to her. He did, and he could feel the warmth of the sun immediately. The two lay in silence, enjoying the rays of the sun through the window, when the door swung open.

“What happened?” Sky heard Leo ask.

She shushed him and again pat the bed.

“Why?” She heard Raph ask.

“Just do it,” Sky replied, and the two lay on the double bed around Mikey and Sky. They also felt the warmth.

The four of them just lay in silence, the afternoon sun blanketing them in warmth.

Donnie, on the other hand, was looking over the blueprints for the heart of the machine. He noticed that a major piece was missing. He went upstairs in hopes to ask Sky, but the house seemed abandoned. He called out for Sky and his brothers, and ended up going upstairs. He noticed one of the doors was wide open. He peeked in, and noticed his brothers and Sky lying on the bed.

“What’s going on here?” he asked. Sky lifted her head, lazily looking at him. She beckoned him over, gesturing to the bed. He sat down on the sun heated bed, and was immediately attracted to the warmth, he laid down along with the others, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_15th of October, 2012_

_7:26 am_

 

* * *

 

It was quiet. Sky could barely hear her boots against the floor. The VRP Headpiece tight in her grip, she fled down the stairs, and silently made it to the boxing ring. Slipping into the ring, she placed the VRP Headpiece onto her head. She slipped the goggles on, and pressed the button beside her right ear. Turning the dial beside her left ear, she saw a single opponent appear before her.

Grinning widely, she attacked the faceless figure, she threw a single punch. The opponent blocked, throwing a punch of its own. Sky dodged, and threw a kick, the heel of her boot digging into the flesh of the opponent’s thigh. The opponent flinched, and grabbing his shoulders, Sky lifted her knee and pushed down her hands, driving the opponent’s chest into her knee, winding him. She threw him to the floor, and watched him disappear before her very eyes.

Turning the dial a tad, she saw more appear around her. She noticed that she was surrounded. Since she had the disadvantage, she waited for them to make the first move. The one directly in front of her attacked, lunging at her and throwing a punch. Dodging, Sky grabbed the outstretched hand and using the momentum of the lunge, swung him into another one of them. They both fell to the floor, disappearing, and the other four attacked.

Sky easily dispatched them. Turning the dial again, she saw multiple appear in the ring. They all attacked, and Sky defended herself. The opponents came in all shapes and sizes, mainly characters from TV shows, like Supernatural and TMNT. She versed monsters, hunters, The Foot, the Kraang, and occasionally an Avenger appeared before her.

Eventually, the amount of opponents ceased, all disappearing before her eyes. Puffed, Sky pressed the button beside her right ear once more, and took off the Headpiece. She laid on the floor of the ring, puffed, and stared at the roof.

A face appeared before her. Sky yelped and threw her hand out, punching whoever it was in the face. Sitting up and turning around, she realized that she just punched Mikey in the face.

“Don’t do that Mikey,” Sky yelled, standing up. She saw the other three brothers in the doorway. They walked in as Sky helped Mikey up. Donnie reached in the ring and grabbed the VRP Headpiece.

“I assumed it worked?” He asked.

“Like a charm,” Sky replied.

“That was pretty good fighting,” Leo complimented.

“Eh, it wasn’t my best though. I’m still a beginner,” Sky said.

“But that was awesome, dudette!” Mikey exclaimed next to her ear.

“Turn down the decibels please,” Sky said, wincing.

“Dec, dec, dec-e-bell?” Mikey tried.

“Yeah, I’m still a beginner _assassin_ , not a martial artist,” Sky explained.

“Tough,” Raph said.

“Shmeh. Anyone want to one-on-one before breakfast?” Sky asked.

The turtles just glanced at one another.

“Oh, come on. I already fought you once. What different is it now?” Sky complained.

They shrugged.

Jumping out of the ring, Sky said, “Fine, but then we’ll do four-on-one after breakfast.”

The turtles started complaining.

“Too bad. Now what do you want?” Sky asked.

“Pizza!” Mikey yelled.

“Look,” Sky started, “I enjoy pizza, I really do, but I am not having pizza for breakfast. I will make pancakes.” Sky said and began to walk out of the room. As she walked through the doorway, she called over her shoulder, “Feel free to use the ring. I’ll call you when breakfast is ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

_8:49 am_

 

The five of them stood in the ring. Turtles on one side, and Sky on the other.

“Don’t go easy on me. I want a challenge,” Sky said to the turtles, and they all got into a fighting stance.

Mikey was the first to attack, nun-chucks at the ready. She blocked the attack, and threw out a kick. Mikey blocked, but as he did so, Sky punched towards his head. Backing off, Donnie took his place, his bo staff twirling in his hands. He struck downwards towards Sky’s head. Sky dropped and rolled out of the way. Going onto her hands, she lifted her legs upwards, her legs wrapping around his neck and pulling him to the ground. Flipping over Donnie and landing on her feet, she was grabbed from behind.

Immediately, she stepped on whoever’s foot it was with the heel of her boot. The attacker loosened his grip on her, and Sky took the opportunity to elbow him in the gut and break his hold. Sky then spun around, lifting her leg as she did so, and hit the attacker, who turned out to be Mikey, on the side of the head, throwing him to the ground.

Sky saw that Mikey and Donnie knelt by the side of the ring, leaving Leo, Raph and herself to fight. The two attacked at once, coming from either side of her. As they got close, Sky dropped into a splits position, getting a leg between her opponents, and twisted her legs, tripping Leo and Raph. Sky quickly flipped up, as the two recovered. This time, only Leo attacked, without weapons.

He went for a punch to the head, and Sky went to block her face with both hands. Leo quickly changed tactics and tripped Sky. She tumbled to the floor, and quickly seized the situation. She tackled his legs, bringing him to the floor also. She tried to punch him while he was down but was picked up, most likely by Raph.

Unlike Leo, Raph had his sai out, twirling them in his hands. They both charged. Sky dropped onto her hands, lunging herself upwards and over Raph, and tackled him from behind. The two tumbled to the ground, punching and kicking each other, constantly. That is, until Raph’s brother pried him off.

Sky stood up, and smiled.

“That was awesome. Thanks guys,” Sky smiled. And then jumped out of the ring.

“I’m gonna have a shower. Do whatever you want, just don’t break anything and don’t go outside,” She finished and walked out of the room. She went upstairs into her room, and grabbed an outfit to wear. Carrying the clothing, she walked into her bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Sky has a habit of having long hot showers, mainly because of her condition. But her father didn’t mind, so she could have as long as a shower as she wanted.

She got out and quickly changed, looking in the mirror. She noticed she had a bruise on her cheek, and a split lip. She then darted out of her room and went back downstairs. She saw Mikey searching around the TV.

“Whatcha looking for?” Sky asked, walking over to him.

“Do you have any video games?” He asked, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course. You know you could have asked JARVIS,” Sky explained.

“What would I ask him then?” Mikey asked.

“You could ask him to show a list of video games on the TV. He would do that,” Sky said, and walked downstairs to her lab. Donnie and Leo were in there. Upon walking in, they looked up.

“So you like wearing black?” Leo asked.

Sky smiled. “Black is a heat insulator. Keeps me warm,” she explained.

“Oh,” he simply said.

Sky turned to Donnie, who was looking over the blueprints one last time before actually starting to build the heart.

“I was thinking,” she started, “maybe we could make it larger. Maybe then it could work faster and therefore transport larger packages.”

“Maybe,” Donnie responded.

“We should try it. We’ll make two, so you can take one and put it in your IDP Pad, so we can visit each other,” Sky offered.

“Why not?” Leo budded in. “We should take the chance to modify it.”

“Good idea,” Sky complimented.

The three worked on making the heart larger. Unfortunately for them, it meant the whole pad had to be bigger, and therefore more materials.

“We can get Dum-E to help us in forging some of the metals together. However, in order to stop the heart getting overworked and exploding, we’re gonna need some Vibranium, otherwise it’s just not going to work,” Sky said, once they had finished working out the whole modification.

“Dummy?” Leo asked.

“Vibranium?” Donnie asked.

“Dum-E is an AI robot up in my dad’s lab. Vibranium is a rare metal found in Wakanda, a country in Africa. I’ll see if I can talk to Fury about it,” Sky explained, and then mumbled, “It’s going to be hard getting it around him, though.”

“Oh,” the two responded.

“I’ll contact him now. I’m sure he’s already got you tracked and all. He’ll probably send Agents down or something to check you out. In fact, I probably should have told him earlier. He’s gonna kill me now,” Sky ranted. She walked over to her computer and went to her emails. She began typing her letter to Fury.

 

**Dear Mr. Fury,**

**I’m sure you would have found out about my guests here at Stark Mansion. I would just like to say that it was one of my projects, the Inter-Dimensional Project, malfunctioning.**

**Recently I gained access to communication through to another Dimension (Dimension Code: Z7R-I8Q), which happened to be a parallel universe to a children’s show, one you most likely have not heard of. The children’s show, aired on Nickelodeon, is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I understand if you believe that is bizarre, but it is entirely true. You also know I wouldn’t lie to you, since I can still remember what happened last time I did.**

**From the information I have gained from them, they managed to teleport themselves via IDP Pad, a device that allows objects to travel to different dimensions, which in return was destroyed.**

**I would like to say that the situation is under control, and that repair of the IDP Pad is currently underway, with minor modifications. However, part of the machine, I’ve discovered, requires a rather strong metal to keep itself from being destroyed. Now, I understand that Vibranium is very rare, but I was hoping that you would be able to let me use some to fix my IDP Pad and send the turtles home.**

**I understand if you’re unable to do so, but please at least consider it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Skylar Maria Stark**

 

Sky hit the send button. ‘Message Sent’ was displayed upon the screen. She was about to close the program, when her inbox displayed ‘2’. She clicked, and saw a reply from Fury, and also from an unknown sender. Sky did get a lot of random emails of people of the public trying to get to her to know her and such, but she ignored them

Sky clicked on the reply from Fury first. She felt Donnie and Leo hover around her.

The email read:

 

**Dear Ms Stark,**

**I did in fact notice your guests, and was planning to send an Agent to investigate. However I did not, as your father contacted me about the situation as you failed to do so.**

**I thank you for giving me a deeper understanding of the situation. However I will not be able to send you Vibranium. I will only be able to do so if I see the blueprints for the IDP Pad.**

**I would like you to send a copy of your blueprints, and I will consider if it needs Vibranium, and if there could be a substitute used.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nick Fury**

**Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 

Sky smiled and quickly typed a reply.

 

**Dear Mr. Fury**

**Thank you so much for the consideration. The blueprints are attached below:**

**Sincerely,**

**Skylar Maria Stark**

 

Sky then went back to her inbox, clicking on the unknown message. Upon reading it, her face went pale.

        

**Hello Skylar. You don’t know me, but I certainly know you. I decided that you do not have the right to live, as you have failed you’re life’s mission. I will be coming for you in time. I will give you three weeks in order to complete your life’s mission and get on with your real life.**

**If you fail to complete this, I will be coming to you myself and ridding you of the world.**

**Three weeks. Starting now.**

 

Sky fumbled for her phone. She dialed the first number to register. They answered on the second ring.

“What's up, angel?”

“Dad, something’s seriously wrong…”


	7. Chapter 7

_15th of October, 2012_

_10:02 pm_

 

* * *

 

 

Awkward silences are… awkward. Sky could vaguely hear her father talking to her on the phone, but her eyes were fixed on the screen, rereading the words over and over again.

“Sky, tell me exactly what it says,” She heard father say. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words became stuck in her throat. She felt the phone being taken out of her hands.

“Hello, Mr Stark, it’s me, Leo … She seems to be in shock … I’ll get Donnie to forward it … Yep … Okay … He’ll delete it now … Okay … It didn’t say who it was from. It had no address … I understand … When will she be here? … Okay … Got it … Thanks Mr. Stark.” Leo put the phone on the desk.

“Make sure you forward it to Mr Stark and Director Fury before you delete it,” He said to Donnie. Donnie nodded and went to do exactly that.

Leo helped Sky up and guided her upstairs to where Mikey was playing a video game on the TV. Leo sat her on the couch, and sat down next to her.

She lifted her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around them, and stared at the floor. Leo wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, and she automatically leaned into him. Every now and then her body would jerk as she sobbed. Leo rubbed her arm.

“I don’t want to die,” she whispered, and sobbed.

“You’re not going to die. I won’t let that happen,” Leo comforted her, “Not on my watch.”

Sky was silent. Eventually, “Thanks.”

“Agent Romanoff is coming down immediately,” Leo said.

“Natasha? Why?” Sky asked, shifting her head to look up at him. He only stared forward at the television in front of them.

“You’re dad talked to Fury, and he sent Natasha here. To comfort you maybe? I don’t know, I mean, I’ve only known you for two days. I am assuming you’ve known Natasha for a while?” Leo stated, glancing down at her briefly as he spoke.

Sky nodded, and looked over at the TV.  They sat in silence, the everlasting tune of the video game ringing around them. The doorbell was so sudden that Sky jumped. She sat up and shuffled towards the foyer.

She opened the door slightly and peeked out. Upon seeing Natasha, she opened it. Natasha walked in and hugged Sky. Sky hugged back, burying her cold face into Natasha’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Natasha mumbled to Sky.

Sky shook her head. “I just got a death threat from someone. How am I meant to feel?”

Natasha pulled away, holding Sky at arm’s length. “I get death threats all the time, and you know that. And not many of them actually came, and those who did obviously failed.”

“Obviously,” Sky mumbled, rubbing her eye with her sleeve. “But it feels weird being in a position like this.”

“Yeah. So, where are your guests?” Natasha asked, looking through to the living room.

“Fury told you, I’m guessing?” Sky said, following Natasha into the living room.

Natasha nodded. “And that they aren’t exactly human. But who is these days?” 

“Mutants? Turtles from different dimensions?” Sky offered.

Natasha turned to look at her. “Turtles? Dimensions? So are you telling me that they came through your dimensional project?”

Sky flinched. “Yeah, but it was an accident. And besides they’re helping me rebuild it anyway.”

“It broke?” Nat asked.

Sky nodded, walking past her. “Doesn’t Fury tell you anything these days?”

“Apparently not,” Natasha responded.

“Well, this is Mikey, he’s the prankster,” Sky said, walking towards the TV. Mikey paused his game, and looked over.

“Hi! I’m Mikey!” He yelled, jumping up.

“Natasha,” Natasha responded, confused at his energy.

“Where are your brothers?” Sky asked the young turtle.

“Um, Leo went down to your lab with Donnie, and I think Raph is at the boxing ring,” he responded, placing a finger to his chin as he thought about it.

“Cool, can you get Raph please?” Sky asked.

“Sure!” Mikey yelled and ran off.

“Are they all like that?” Natasha asked.

“No, they pretty much look similar, but they have totally different personalities,” Sky explained as the two descended down the stairs to her lab. They walked in, and Leo and Donnie were talking. They looked over as the girls walked in.

“Natasha, this is Leo and Donnie,” Sky introduced. They waved. “Leo is the leader and Donnie is the smart one.”

“Huh,” Natasha replied. “Leader of what?”

“He’s the leader of their ninja team,” Sky explained.

“Ninja’s huh? Did you kick their asses?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, this morning actually. Four-on-one. I beat these two and Mikey, but I kinda tied with Raph,” Sky explained.

“Cool,” Natasha said. “Oh, Fury wants the five of you on the Helicarrier.”

“Why?” Leo budded in.

“He wants to meet you four in particular, but he also wants you to build a heart or something up there. It involves Vibranium, I think. You know what he’s talking about?” Natasha explained.

“Yes, I do,” Donnie said.

“Well, he said that since he already has the blueprints and all the materials you won’t have to bring anything.” Natasha said.

“How long will we be staying?” Sky asked.

“Five days, max. I don’t think he wants you up there too long, and neither does your father,” Natasha explained.

“Okay, just let me pack some clothes then,” Sky said, and sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time. She passed Mikey and Raph on the way to her bedroom, giving a small wave before she disappeared up the stairs.

She grabbed her supernatural backpack and stuffed a few clothes in there, along with a few necessities. She grabbed Coal off of her bed and set him nicely on top of the clothes. Sky zipped it up, leaving a gap between the zippers so that Coal didn’t suffocate, and tied her supernatural converse to the bag. She wandered back downstairs and saw everyone in the living room. They all ventured outside, where there was a helicopter waiting.

“Ever been in one of these?” Natasha asked the teenagers.

They all shook their heads. Natasha smiled.

“It’s not too bad,” She said, and climbed on. The five teens followed, with Donnie, Mikey and Raph sitting on the left side, and Sky, Leo and Natasha sitting on the right. They all buckled in, with the pilot checking over each of them to make sure they were strapped in properly. Sky noticed the odd look that the pilot gave the turtles.

Once they were in the air and heading up towards the Helicarrier, Sky heard Leo talking to her.

“So, have you ever been on the Helicarrier before?” He had asked.

Sky shook her head. “No, this is the first,” She replied.

“Then how’d you meet Director Fury?” He asked.

“You’ve seen the first Iron Man film, right?” Sky asked.

He nodded.

“Well, you know the end credit scene, how Fury was in Tony’s home? Well, here in this dimension, I was there too. That’s where I first met Fury,” Sky explained.

It was pretty much silence, until,

“There, over there! It’s there, I see it!” Sky heard Mikey say in front of her. She peeked out the window at the front and saw it. The Helicarrier. And it was huge. Excitement bubbled up in her as the helicopter began to land on the landing pad.

It landed with a jolt. Natasha unbuckled herself and stood up.

“It’s going to be quite windy out there, so we gotta make it quickly to the building to the right, alright? Stay close and don’t wander. We are going to go straight to Fury,” She explained.

 The five of them unbuckled as well, and stood up. Sky swung her backpack onto shoulder, and tucked her hands under her armpits. The back dropped open, and wind swarmed the bay. Natasha walked out, closely followed by Sky and the turtles, and hurried to a building. Opening the door, Natasha ushered the teenagers inside. She closed the door behind them, and the air was still.

Sky placed her backpack on the ground, and unzipped. She picked up Coal and re-zipped her bag, slinging it back onto her shoulder.

“Agent Romanoff,” A lady with black hair said, walking up to the group.

“Agent Hill,” Natasha replied.

Hill looked behind Natasha to the teens.

“What are they and why are they here?” She asked.

“I’m running an errand for Fury. Where is he?” Natasha simply said.

“He’s in his office,” Hill replied, and walked off.

“Follow me,” Natasha said to the teens and walked through the deck. They walked into a hallway, and followed Natasha into a large office. Sky saw Fury looking out the large widow behind the desk.

“Thank you, Agent Romanoff, for bringing them here,” he said, turning to face them. His face was expressionless, as usual. Natasha nodded and left.

“Skylar, it has been a while,” he said, turning to her.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sky awkwardly replied.

Turning to the turtles, Fury said, “And these must be your guests.”

“Yes,” Sky said, and introduced them all.

“From what I understand, you four have a history with martial arts,” Fury said.

“Um, yes, we have,” Leo answered.

“I would like to assess your skills to determine whether or not you are considered a threat,” Fury said.

“Considered a threat? Are you serious?” Sky blurted out. Fury just stared at her.

“No, I’m being incredibly sarcastic,” Fury replied. “They don’t belong in this dimension, and I need to assess whether they are a possible threat to us.”

“Trust me they aren’t,” Sky said.

“You’re a fourteen year old girl, Skylar. You don’t understand what I need to do to make sure this earth stays in one piece. Now I would like to hear how you got here from all angles,” Fury said, looking among the teenagers.

“Well,” Leo started, “Raph and I were sparring when we heard yelling and arguing from the other room. We went out there and the lab door was wide open, so we went in there, and Donnie was trying to pull Mikey off of this pad thing, as Mikey was beginning to turn from his feet. Raph and I hopped on to help, but then we couldn’t move, and then we started turning white as well. At some point Donnie got on, and then everything changed around us and suddenly something was exploding underneath our feet,” he explained. Fury then moved his attention to Mikey.

“What were you doing on the pad in the first place?” He asked.

“I was really bored, so I went to see what Donnie was doing. He was putting this thing on this pad thing and when Donnie wasn’t looking I went to see what it was and then my feet were stuck,” Mikey said quickly.

Fury nodded. Turning to Donnie, he said,

“What was the Inter-Dimensional Pad doing in your dimension in the first place?”

“You see, about two months ago, I had someone talking to me through my computer. I didn’t know who it was, so I responded to that person never to talk to me again. However they just got excited. They kept asking questions, but I didn’t answer them, and they stopped pushing. They then explained to me that they were trying out an experiment, which in turn worked, and that they were going onto phase two.

“Now, being the scientist I am, I was curious and wanted to know what this person was doing, so I asked, and they said that this was a dimensional experiment, that communication was phase one, and that the transportation of matter was phase two. I offered to help, and they soon sent me blueprints to build a pad in my own dimension. I did build it, and we tried many times, but failed immensely until recently,” Donnie explained.

Fury nodded.

“Agent Romanoff will escort you four to your sleeping quarters for the next five days. I would like to speak to Sky,” he said, and the turtles left the room.

“It’s about the email, isn’t it?” Sky asked.

“Yes, that is quite a concerning matter. Also the cat.”


	8. Chapter 8

_15th of October, 2012_

_11:23 pm_

 

* * *

 

“You have no idea what I had to do to get Coal to stay here,” Sky mentioned as she barged in the room. The room they were staying in had two bunk beds and a single bed.

“I want to know,” Mikey said, peeking his head over one of the top bunks.

“Coal only has to stay in this room without making a fuss to anyone else. On the Helicarrier. So the door has to stay closed so Coal doesn’t get out while we’re not here. And, by the way, tomorrow Fury is going to ‘assess your skills’, and he’s sending Agent Hill to come and get you at six am,” Sky explained, placing her backpack on the single bed, sitting on it. She placed Coal next to her, who curled up and slept.

“What about you?” Raph asked from the bunk across from Mikey.

“I’m going straight to the lab tomorrow, also at six.”

“I meant skills wise,” Raph elaborated.

“Oh, I have Natasha training me, and Fury trusts Natasha. Besides, every two months Natasha gives him a full report on me and my skills.”

“You and your skills? What do you mean by that?” Donnie asked from underneath Mikey, looking up from his book.

“You know my condition? It used to be non-existent, but just came spontaneously. When I way seven. My dad took me to the hospital, but they had no clue about it. So we just ignored it, hoping it would go away. It didn’t and I just slowly got colder and colder. But then when I was twelve, when we met Fury, my dad asked if Fury could try to find out what it was, and if he could get rid of it. He agreed, and gave Natasha my case. Now, for two years now, Natasha has been training me and stuff, and gives reports to Fury. But they have nothing. They don’t know what is wrong with me, and don’t have a cure or anything,” Sky explained.

She pushed her bag to the floor and kicked off her shoes. She threw back the covers to her bed and lay down, pulling the covers up to her chin. She felt Coal get up and walk closer to her body, and laid down in front of her, curling up into the little fluffy ball that he is.

“Sky?” She heard Mikey say.

She ignored him and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Guys, it’s nearly eleven thirty. We should get some rest before tomorrow,” she heard Leo say. She heard shuffling and the light turned off. And then silence. That is until Mikey and Donnie started snoring.

 

* * *

 

_5:30 am_

 

The alarm clock blared. Sky didn’t recall seeing an alarm clock last night. She sat up and pressed the stop button, but it didn’t stop. She pressed it again. And again. But the alarm still blared. Frustrated, Sky picked up the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. It smashed to pieces, but at least it shut up.

Sky turned on the light, which blinded her eyes momentarily. Squinting, she reached for her backpack and grabbed a pair of jeans, the first shirt that showed up, her toothbrush and toothpaste and her hairbrush and rushed to the bathroom before the turtles could.

She had a quick shower, not bothering to wash her hair and quickly changed. She brushed her damp hair into a ponytail and walked back out. The turtles were still in their beds. Slipping her converse on, she shuffled over to Donnie and poked him. He didn’t move. She then looked around. She saw Leo getting up. She then saw Coal at her feet.

She picked up the kitten and placed him on Donnie bare arms. He shot up with the little uncontrolled claws of the kitten, yelling in protest. Because of this yell, Mikey and Raph shot up, confused and wondering what way going on. Sky on the other hand way laughing.

Smiling, Sky said, “C’mon, Hill is going to come and take us to breakfast in about,” she glanced at her phone, “five minutes. Wait, how did my phone get here? I don’t recall bringing it.”

“That was me,” Leo said from behind her. “It was still down in the lab before we left so I grabbed it on the way up.”

“Okay, then. I didn’t particularly need it,” Sky said.

“Your dad did say he’d be checking in,” Donnie budded in.

Sky just glared at him. There was a knock on the door. Whoever was on the other side opened the door. Agent Hill looked over the teenagers and her gaze fell on the shattered alarm clock on the floor.

“It wouldn’t shut up,” Sky explained.

“Right. You ready for breakfast?” She asked.

Sky nodded on behalf of herself and the turtles. They followed Hill out of the room and down the hallway.

“So, I thought the Helicarrier went down,” Sky stated.

“It did, but this way a backup one,” Hill replied bluntly.

“Right, a backup one. Of course there’s a backup one,” Sky mumbled.

“It’s temporary until the other one is back online,” Hill explained.

“How many do you have, and where the hell do you keep it?” Sky asked.

“You’d be surprised. As for where they are kept, that is classified information,” Hill stated, and the six of them walked into a large room full of more Agents. They walked over to a corner, and the teenagers sat down.

“I will come back for you at six am sharp, and we will head to Fury. Then Agent Romanoff will take Sky to the lab,” Hill said and walked off.

“Okay then,” Raph said. Someone, supposedly a waiter came and placed plates in front of them and quickly walked off.

The plates consisted of bacon, two eggs, and two hash browns. The teenagers ate in silence.

“So, how will the assessment work?” Donnie asked.

“I have no clue. Never done it before,” Sky said, shrugging.

As they finished up their meal, Hill came back over, along with Natasha. The teenagers stood and followed the Agents out of the hall.

“Boys, you follow Agent Hill to the assessment. I will take Sky to the lab, then I will retrieve you and also direct you to the lab,” Natasha said. The teenagers nodded, and Hill led the turtles down the hall. Natasha and Sky began walking the other way.

“How long will they be?” Sky asked.

“About an hour to an hour and a half,” Natasha said. As they arrived at the lab, Sky saw that all the materials that she needed were there, however not the Vibranium. Also there was a bay where a few Agents sat, watching them.

“Why are they here?” Sky asked.

“Security protocol. They are going to make sure you are making exactly what the blueprints are showing. They have a copy. Also Fury will be watching when you are using the Vibranium,” Natasha explained.

“Okay,” Sky said, and assessed the materials in front of her.

“You will only be building the heart. The rest you can build back at your home,” Natasha stated as she walked out.

“Got it,” Sky called as she disappeared.

Sky turned to the materials in front of her. She glanced up at the watching Agents. They stared at her.

“Okay, Sky. You can do this. You’ve done it before, you can do it again. Just ignore them,” Sky mumbled to herself, as she grabbed a slab of Cadmium. She put it on a scale and looked at the measurements. Exactly four kilograms. Which means she couldn’t stuff this up.

“There is more if you need it,” She heard a voice say. She looked over to the source of the voice, and saw Banner.

“Bruce,” Sky greeted. “I didn’t think they’d let you on the Helicarrier after the last incident.”

“Funny. I’m guessing your dad told you that?” Bruce asked, walking up to her.

“Yeah,” Sky simply replied. She decided that she would melt the Cadmium later. Grabbing the generator, she realised that it was too small.

“This generator is too small. It needs to be at least twice this size, since the new model is nearly twice as big as the old one,” Sky said, turning to Banner.

“Okay. What should the circumference be?” he asked.

“About fifty centimetres at the least. And no larger than sixty,” Sky said.

“Alright. I’ll see what they have,” Banner said and left the lab.

Sky grabbed multiple copper wires and a few Potassium cables, measuring them and recording their length.

Banner came back with the generator, and Sky noticed that the watching Agents wrote down something and were talking amongst themselves, comparing notes.

“Thanks,” Sky said, taking the generator from him.

She began to make the heart, but something kept bugging her.

“Hey, Bruce?” Sky said, getting his attention.

He looked up at her.

“Yeah?”

“Why are they really here?”

“They are making sure that you are actually making the heart and not anything else.”

“I know that. But why are they really here?”

Bruce sighed.

“They are also seeing how the turtles are as people.”

“So why did you not tell me that? It’s not that big of a deal,” Sky said, turning back to the heart.

The next hour dragged on. Sky tested the generator to make sure it worked, and it did. But Sky couldn’t stop thinking about the email from last night. She only had three weeks and someone would come and kill her. She tried to believe that Natasha was right, that this was just some random person trying to get to her. But something felt… off about it.

She heard muffled talking. She looked up and saw Natasha and the turtles outside, coming towards the lab entrance.

“These are your friends?” Bruce asked from his perch.

“You’re the first person to call them something other than ‘guests’,” Sky replied, returning to the machine.

The turtles walked in chatting amongst themselves. Ignoring them, Sky continues her work, trying to insert a copper wire into the generator, similar to putting the thread in the eye of the needle. She slowly went to put it in, but missed yet again.

“Wow, are you the Hulk?” She heard Mikey’s childish voice say.

“Yup,” Sky attempting to try to put the copper wire in the generator again.

“Just Bruce,” he corrected. The turtles asked him a couple of questions that Sky ignored. She missed, and as she tried again a harsh tap on her arm caused her to miss.  

She glared at the person, who turned out to be Mikey.

“I just wanted to see what you were doing, is all,” he said, backing away.

“This is very delicate work, Mikey. You can’t muck this up,” Sky said. “Hey, Donnie, can you start melting the Cadmium?”

“Sure,” Donnie said, grabbing the slate and placing it on the tray.

“Make sure it doesn’t go over three-hundred and twenty-one point zero seven degrees, otherwise we won’t be able to use it. Keep it exact,” Sky said.

“Got it,” Donnie said, placing the tray into the oven, and inputting the degrees.

Sky eventually managed to get the copper wire into the generator, pushing it into place. Sky then carefully connected the copper into a Potassium cable. She heard Donnie directing Leo and Raph to help him with some chemicals that needed to be precipitated. She saw Mikey only watching.

Sky grabbed a Bunsen burner and plugged it into the gas. She grabbed a match, lighting it and lighting the Bunsen burner. She turned it to the heating flame, and grabbed a pinch of Magnesium ribbons. Grabbing the tongs, she picked up a single Magnesium strip.

“Hey Mikey, could you turn off the lights?” Sky asked. He did and walked over to her.

“You think science is boring, huh?” Sky asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, definitely,” He responded.

“Well, watch this,” Sky said, and held the Magnesium strip into the fire. Mikey watched in excitement as it burned brightly, lighting up the room with its small light.

“Wow!” Mikey exclaimed. “That’s awesome!”

It burned out, and Sky held out the tongs.

“You wanna have a go?” She asked.

He gladly took the tongs, focusing on the Magnesium strip. He held it in the fire and excitement lit up in his eyes as it burned. Sky smiled.

“See, that’s a chemical reaction, the best part of science,” Sky said, leaning on the bench.

Mikey nodded and took another one. And another one. And another one. Until they were none left, of the few that were left.

“Are there any more?” Mikey asked, once the last one burned out.

“There is, but I can’t let you, unfortunately. They aren’t mine. But you can come and help me over here,” Sky said, turning on the lights and walking back to the generator.

“What can I do?” Mikey asked, walking over to her.

“Can you get another copper wire into the generator, just like the other one that’s in there? We need to put in five,” Sky said.

“Can do,” Mikey said, picking up the generator, and followed everything that Sky said.


	9. Chapter 9

_17th of October, 2012_

_1:06 pm_

 

* * *

 

“Did you even go to sleep last night?” Donnie asked, looking at the bags under Sky’s eyes.

“Yes, I did. But I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep again, so I came here and worked. I brought Coal along with me so he wouldn’t bother you in the morning. Is that a problem?” Sky snapped, still attempting to put the last copper wire into the generator.

“You skipped breakfast,” Donnie stated.

“Not hungry,” Sky replied.

“And lunch,”

“I said I’m not hungry,” Sky snapped (again).

“You should eat something any way, before you pass out. I can work up here,” Donnie said, directing Sky away by putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her away.

“Fine!” Sky yelled, grabbing Coal, and stormed out of the lab. Coal looked up at her as she made her way to the cafeteria. The place seemed abandoned, if it weren’t for the lunch lady staring at her from her station. Sky wandered over.

“You have any more food?” Sky asked.

The lady looked down at the cat questioningly and then back up at Sky. “Yes we do. One of your… friends mentioned you would be coming late to lunch so I put something aside for you. They are very kind, considering they don’t really look the part,” the lady said, holding out a brown paper bag to Sky.

“Yeah, okay,” Sky simply said, grabbing the bag and finding a seat at the back corner of the room. Coal sat on the table as Sky peeked at the contents. There was a wrap, a salad, and a juice box. Pulling out the wrap, she unfolded the foil a little to see what was inside it. Chicken, lettuce and avocado, and what seemed to be barbecue sauce. Sky picked out a piece of chicken and gave it to Coal. He ate it gratefully on the table.

Sky watched him eat it, and wondered what it would be like to be a cat, or an animal or something. Have everyone do everything for you. Feed you, brush you, and play with you, even clean out the litter tray. That would be nice, Sky thought. Coal finished the chicken piece and looked back up at Sky, begging for more.

“If you eat too much, you’re going to be sick,” Sky reminisced. The kitten just blinked at her, and Sky sighed. “You probably don’t have a clue on what I’m talking about,” Sky said, and took a bite out of the wrap. Only until now Sky realized how hungry she was.

As she ate her wrap, and giving Coal another piece of chicken, another person walked in the cafeteria, probably a year or two older than Sky. He was talking to the lunch lady, who shouted at him, and then she gave him a paper bag similar to the one given to Sky. He grinned at the lady and scanned the cafeteria, his gaze landing on Sky. He started walking over.

Sky turned back to Coal. “Prepare for the worst,” She whispered to the kitten, as she pulled the salad box out of the paper bag, and popping the box open. She grabbed the plastic fork and stabbed at the contents.

“I didn’t think we were allowed pets up here,” the guy said to her sliding onto the seat in front of Sky.

“We’re not,” Sky replied.

“So why do you have that here then?” The guy asked, poking Coal in the back. The kitten jumped up, surprised, and turned around, hissing and batting at the guy’s finger. He pulled his hand back in shock, holding it like a precious item against his chest.

Sky laughed, petting coal to calm him down. He huffed and circled back towards Sky. Grinning she said, “Fury let him stay with me for the short period of time I am here.”

“How long?”

“Five days. I’m leaving on the 20th,” Sky replied.

“Are you here on training, or what?” the guys asked, tearing open his paper bag.

“Uh, no. I’m building something in the labs. What about you?” Sky asked.

“Training. I want to be a SHIELD Agent,” The guy said. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Sky. Well, Skylar, but Sky,” She replied.

“As in ‘Stark’ Sky, or…” He trailed off.

“Yeah, I’m Sky Stark,” Sky grinned.

“Wow. And here I thought you were just some girl picked up from the side of the road,” the guy said.

Sky kicked his shin under the table.

“Okay, okay.  Fine. But you look like you haven’t slept,” the guy said.

“That’s because I didn’t,” Sky snapped. She then sighed, and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Logan Hepperfield,” he replied.

“So then, Logan, what brings you to the wonderful world of SHIELD?” Sky asked.

“I was always fascinated by their work, especially earlier this year in New York, and bringing together the Avengers. I wanted to be a part of it. So I dropped out of school and became a trainee,” Logan answered.

“Huh,” Sky simply responded. “What school?”

“One up in Hell's Kitchen. It wasn’t the best place, and my life wasn’t so great back then. So this is a new life, I guess,” Logan stated, sweeping his hand to gesture the room.

“Do your parents know you’re up here?” Sky asked.

“Nope.”

“So you’re a runaway?”

“Yep.”

There was silence after that, as the two ate their food.

“So what is it exactly that you’re building?” Logan asked.

“A special generator for dimensional travel,” Sky replied.

“Oh,” Logan replied. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone else entering the room.

“There you are! Do you know how hard it is to find you?” Clint sat down next to Sky, and Logan went red in the face.

“Is this man here bothering you Sky?” Clint asked in a babyish tone.

“This man is,” Sky said, pointing at Clint. He put on a faked shocked expression.

“You weren’t in the labs. You’re friends mentioned that you were around. They weren’t sure if you came to the cafeteria or not. Then they started fighting,” Clint said, stealing what was left of Sky’s salad.

“They do fight a lot when I’m not there to keep them in line. I don’t know how they get anything done,” Sky murmured.

“You know each other?” Logan asked, mortified.

“Yes,” Sky and Clint replied simultaneously.

Coal meowed in response.

“Well I should get going,” Sky stated, standing up and collecting her belongings.

“You have fun doing whatever you’re doing,” Clint said to her, “and you and I have some serious work to do,” he said to Logan.

“You’re training Logan?” Sky asked.

“Yup,” Clint replied.

Sky smiled. “Give him a beating, will you?”

“It will be my pleasure,” Clint replied, grinning evilly.

“I thought we were friends,” Logan accused as Sky walked off with Coal.

Sky turned to face the men. “My cat doesn’t like you. Therefore, I don’t like you. See ya!”

 

* * *

_1:42 pm_

 

Sky returned to the lab, and saw that Donnie was yelling at Mikey. She sighed as she walked in. Some things never change.

“What’s up with that shit eating grin of yours?” Raph asked, earning a punch from Leo.

“Language,” Leo said.

“It’s nothing really,” Sky replied to Raph. She walked over to Donnie and Mikey. “And what are we fighting over now?”

“Mikey won’t stop interfering! He’s gonna ruin everything!” Donnie whined.

“I was only looking,” Mikey said, a scowl on his face, “I wasn’t even thinking about touching anything.”

“That’s because you don’t think, Mikey!” Donnie yelled.

“You two, stop it. You can’t solve anything if you keep fighting,” Skylar said, but the two brothers weren’t listening.

“All you guys ever think I’m gonna do is break everything I touch!” Mikey yelled, raising his voice.

“You  _do_ break everything you touch Mikey! And if you break the generator, we’re never gonna get home,” Donnie stressed.

“I said, that’s enough!” Skylar shouted, authority laced within her voice. Donnie and Mikey stopped getting in each other’s faces and turned to look at Skylar. “We don’t have much time up here,” Sky continued, in a calmer voice, but still with the authority, “and if we spend most of it fighting, it’s gonna take a long time before you’re able to get home. And for this stupidly short-”

“Language,” Leo interrupted.

“time period to build two of these generators, thanks to my father, we don’t have much time for anything. Now, Mikey, could you please take Coal back to the room. Stay there with him and cool off, okay?” Skylar handed Mikey Coal, and he left after giving Donnie a dirty look. “Donnie, you can go over there into that corner and think up an apology for Mikey. What you said was very rude. When you are ready, go and apologise to Mikey,” Sky ordered, and Donnie reluctantly turned to sit in the corner that Sky gestured to. “And you two- what on earth are you two doing anyway?”

“We were watching Donnie and Mikey fight,” Raph answered, only to be elbowed in the side by Leo.

“We were waiting for you to get back, so we don’t do anything wrong that might stuff up the whole operation. Donnie wasn’t any help, since he was only fighting with Mikey,” Leo explained.

“Right. Well, I need you to  _carefully_  get the first generator out of the oven, and bring it over to this desk,” Sky directed.

“Wouldn’t it melt the desk?” Raph asked.

“Scientifically, yes,” Donnie interrupted.

“No one asked you, Donnie. Now get back to staring at that corner,” Sky ordered.

“I’m not three years old, Sky. Besides I’m older than you, so you can’t tell me what to do,” Donnie said.

“If I weren’t here, S.H.I.E.L.D. would probably be doing experiments on you, and poking and prodding you and asking you the impossible question on how on earth you got here. So if you really want to get your ass taken by S.H.I.E.L.D., in which I personally don’t think that is the best way to go down, I suggest you shut up and apologize to your little brother,” Sky said sternly. Without a word Donnie left the room.

Turning her attention back to the remaining two turtles, Sky noticed that they had already placed the hot generator on the desk. Sky looked at them questioningly.

“Ninjas,” was their response.

Sky raised her eyebrows. “Right,” she said. Cracking her knuckles, she walked towards the desk. “Time to work some magic,” Sky said, more to herself than anyone else. She sat in a chair at the desk and placed her hands on the hot metal coating the generator, but before Leo and Raph had time to react they-

 

* * *

_3:00 pm_

  
   
His eyes snapped open. There was the haziness of sleep, and the disorientation of being in a foreign place. He reached for his weapon, only to realise that they weren’t safely where they belonged.

He sat up immediately, wondering where the hell on Earth he could possibly be. He noted that he was on top of a bunk bed. He saw that there was another bunk bed, with two of his brothers sleeping. He knew that his other brother was on the bed beneath him. An empty single bed sat between the two bunk beds, the sheets messed up and a tiny little black fur-ball curled up on the mangled sheets, sleeping.

He remembered that he was in a different dimension, one with superheroes. There was a girl… Sky. He remembered that they were on a flying airship, a Helicarrier, and they were there for science…or something. He saw a clock above the door, and he suddenly heard the annoying tick that it made. He saw that it was early afternoon.

But… he’s never slept in for that long before, as much as he’d like to. He had that feeling that he had a dream, but he could barely remember it. He recalled his Sky not sleeping. Sky not eating. Sky leaving the lab. His brothers fighting. Sky coming back. Sky splitting them up. His youngest brother leaving the room. His other brother in the corner. Getting the generator out of the oven. Then… nothing. But it all felt so real.

And then he remembered something that he would really like to forget.


	10. Chapter 10

_20th of October, 2012_

_1:44 pm_

 

* * *

 

Sky carefully took the melted-four-times Cadmium out of the oven and placed the hot tray on the bench. Taking the melted Vibranium, she poured it in with the melted Cadmium, and quickly mixed it within.

She then poured the mixed metals into the hard casing surrounding the altered generator. She let it set a little, and then put it in a freezer. Standing back up, she turned to face Fury and the turtles.

“So that’s about it. We just gotta check on it in about an hour,” Sky said, looking over at the clock.

“Interesting. Your plane leaves at four thirty this afternoon. Be ready and on the deck by three forty five so you can get on the plane at four,” Fury said and walked out.

“Alright. Well we have nothing else to do in here, so let’s go back to the room, and we can pack up our stuff,” Sky said.

“You mean your stuff,” Raph intervened.

“Oh, so you’re going to leave your weapons up here?” Sky asked rhetorically, walking out. She walked back down the twisted maze to their room.

As the door came in sight, Sky noticed that the door was cracked open. A wave of panic flushed over her, and she swung the door wide open.

“Coal?” She called, but to no avail. The kitten was nowhere to be seen.

Stressed, she put her hands to her head.

“Fury’s gonna kill me,” She mumbled and turned to the turtles. “Coal’s gone. We need to find him before someone finds out.”

“I got the dining hall.” Leo.

“Sleeping quarters.” Raph.

“Main deck.” Donnie.

“Mikey, you take the training room and the gym. That area. I’ll take the labs,” Sky said, “And make sure you give everyone a buzz if you find him. We’ll meet back her.”

With that, the teenagers split up and rushed to their allocated sections. Sky followed the maze of hallways back towards the labs, rushing to open the doors. She looked under benches and in drawers, anywhere a kitten could fit. She rushed through all the labs, searching every nook and cranny, desperately trying to find Coal.

“What are you still doing here?” She heard a familiar stern voice ask. Sky turned around stiffly, facing Nick Fury.

“Um, I just forgot my,” Sky glanced and saw her phone on the bench, “my phone.”

“Right,” Fury said, as Sky grabbed the phone.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Sky begun, “what are you still doing here?”

“That is none of your business,” Fury said. Sky felt her phone buzz in her hand. Glancing down at her phone, she saw a new message from Raph. Looking back up at Fury, she said,

“It was just a question. I’ll go and finish packing now,” Sky said, and began to walk out of the lab.

“Next time make sure that you keep your door closed so that your cat doesn’t get out,” Fury said.

Sky turned to face him, walking backwards. “I have no clue what you’re talking about,” she said, and ran off.

Once she was out of sight, Sky looked at her phone. The message said,

 

**Found Coal. He was hiding under a bed.**

 

Sky sighed in relief. She ran back towards the bedroom, and saw that Raph and Mikey were there. Donnie and Leo entered shortly after Sky.

Raph handed the kitten to Sky and climbed onto his bed. Sky pet Coal behind the ears, and the kitten purred in appreciation.

“Don’t run off like that, you stupid little cat,” Sky criticized. She glanced at the time on her phone. The whole drama took nearly an hour. Sky placed Coal on her bed, and she began stuffing her clothes back in her backpack. She grabbed her necessities from the bathroom and stuffed them in also. Stuffing her boots in were the hardest part, but she managed it. She checked her phone, and it was ten to three.

“We should check on the heart,” Sky said. Donnie and Leo were the only ones who followed her to the lab. They also made sure to close the door behind them, even though Mikey and Raph were in there, but they weren’t particularly trusting when it came to that.

The three of them silently walked back to their lab. Sky opened the fridge and Leo helped her carry the heart out, trying to ignore the coldness of it. Once on the bench, Sky lifted the cap of the casing off, and placed it next to the heart.

“There’s no residue of the Cadmium on the cap, so it should be about done,” Sky said, grabbing a metal rod. She went to stick the rod into the heart, but it just slid away.

“Yeah, it’s done,” She said, placing the rod back on the bench.

“Here, let me grab the scalpel to cut off the casing,” Donnie said, going through a drawer and pulling out a scalpel. He began to cut the casing off.

“Try not to scratch it,” Sky pleaded.

“I won’t,” Donnie replied.

“Yeah, he won’t,” Leo backed up.

“I was just saying,” Sky said.

Donnie carefully continued to cut the casing, as Sky and Leo watched in anticipation. Donnie then peeled back the plastic casing and placed the cold metal on the bench. Sky took over, testing whether it worked or not. It did.

“Yes!” Sky exclaimed high-fiving Leo and Donnie.

Grabbing a large shoulder bag, she placed the heart carefully in it. She closed it, and rubbed her hands together.

“It’s cold,” She stated.

“It just came out of a fridge, what did you expect?” Donnie said.

Sky just stared at him.

“Right,” Leo said, slapping Donnie on the arm.

Sky ignored them and looked at the time on her phone.

“It’s three thirty now, so we should pick up Raph, Mikey and Coal and head to the main deck,” Sky said.

“Let’s go then,” Leo said, and the three of them embarked on their journey to their room. They grabbed their stuff, and the group walked towards the main deck. There they met Natasha there.

“Right on time too,” She said, looking at her watch. “You got everything?”

The teens nodded. They then followed Natasha out to a jet, climbing up through the back. There were other Agents in there, all in gear as if they were ready for a mission. Sky looked over at Natasha, questioningly.

“We’re going on a mission after we drop you off,” She explained.

“Where to?” Donnie asked, sitting down in one of the free seats.

“We’re heading north east, to Lancaster. It’s about half an hour away, by flight, that is,” Natasha explained.

“Why?” Sky asked.

“What’s with all the questions?” Natasha asked.

“We’re just curious teenagers. It’s not like we’re going to broadcast it to the rest of the world you know. Do you know what my dad would do if I did that?” Sky said.

“True. Fury traced the email to there, on W Lancaster Boulevard near Antelope Valley Hospital,” Natasha said.

“Are you going to find the person who sent the email?” Sky asked, looking up to Natasha from her seat.

“Possibly. It could be a fraud though. You never know with these things,” Natasha said.

“Wait, why is Fury so interested in this? I mean, it could be nothing, like you said the other day,” Sky said.

“It’s complicated,” Natasha said, “Fury doesn’t mind you, and besides, Tony wouldn’t be very happy if you died on his watch.”

“What do you mean?” Leo budded in.

“Tony asked Fury to keep an eye on you when he’s gone. He asked him when they first met, a couple of years ago. And Fury has kept his word ever since,” Natasha explained.

“Oh,” Sky simply said.

“Yeah. Buckle up. The jet’s taking off in five minutes, it might be a bit rough getting off the Helicarrier,” Natasha said and walked up towards the pilot.

The teens buckled up and they soon felt the jet begin to move. As it flew off the Helicarrier, the ground seemed to disappear. As the jet began to turn around towards Point Dume they were given the okay to unbuckle. It was quite silent on the plane with the Agents. One of them with a full face helmet kept seeming to look at Sky.

“What’s in the bag?” He eventually asked.

Sky looked down to her lap where the shoulder bag containing the heart was. She pointed to it questioningly. He nodded.

“Something I made,” She simply said.

“What is it?” He asked.

“A delicate experiment,” Sky said and looked down. She heard the man get up and walk towards her.

“Back off,” Raph said from beside Sky.

“Make me, freak,” The man spat back. He then turned back to Sky. “What’s in it?”

“None of your business. Can you please leave me alone?” Sky asked, not looking up at her. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up as she felt his gaze on her.

 “Not until you tell me what’s in the bag,” the man pushed.

“She said no,” Leo said, “Now back off,” he warned.

“No. I want to know what’s in the bag,” the man said.

“It’s not dangerous, and besides, Fury has asked me not to tell anyone. Director’s orders,” Sky said.

“Says who?”

“Says Fury.”

The man grabbed Sky’s hoodie, yanking her up. She yelped, and she saw that the turtles and other Agents were standing up to see what was going on.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Agent!” That was Natasha. “Let go of Skylar now, as you are already being reported for harassing Tony Stark’s daughter, who you should know is under close watch by Director Fury.”

The man let go of Sky. She clutched the bag tightly as the turtles held her arms to comfort her. He stared at Sky, and then turned to Natasha. Something clicked in his mind. He suddenly lunged at her, throwing punches at Natasha. She was hit in the face, multiple times, and he pushed her to the floor.

One of the turtles took the bag out of Sky’s hands and hid it under their seats, behind her backpack. As quickly as the Agent attacked Natasha, he turned and attacked Sky and the turtles. As he did so, Raph immediately went into fight mode, grabbing his sai and blocking the attack.

The other turtles joined the fight, and Sky turned around and knelt down to her backpack. She grabbed Coal from his seat and hid him in the backpack, leaving a gap in the zipper so he wouldn’t suffocate. He meowed in response.

Her hoodie was then grabbed and pulled backwards. She immediately wrapped her fingers around the rim of the jacket to prevent herself being choked. She struggled against the man as she was slowly dragged towards the back of the jet.

Sky frantically tried to unzip her jacket to free herself, but her fingers kept fumbling, and she was unable to get a grip on the zip. She could see Agents rushing towards her, along with Natasha who had an open cut above her eye and one on her cheekbone, and the turtles, minus Mikey.

Sky lifted her jumper and set it on her chin so she wouldn’t choke. She lifted her arms and tried prying the man’s hands off her hoodie. No go. So instead she tried hitting his wrists and arms to get him to let go. Suddenly the man stopped and someone yelled no.

Wind rushed through the open jet, and things went flying everywhere. Realisation hit Sky. The Agent had opened the back of the jet. She was lifted up, and suddenly the ground disappeared.

She could now only see the jet above her, as she was drowned in the feeling of falling. 


	11. Chapter 11

_20th of October, 2012_

_4:37 pm_

 

* * *

 

Sky watched as the jet slowly grew smaller. She felt unable to move, immobilized. A small figure dived out of the open plane and quickly began towards Sky. As the figure got closer, she recognized the red hair. Natasha.

Natasha picked up speed by darting towards Sky like a bullet. Well, slower than a bullet, but she was still fast. Sky’s hair whipped around her face, almost making her unable to see. The jet got smaller as it continued to fly, but Sky managed to see another single figure zoom out of the jet, towards them. The unidentified figure was too far and silhouetted against the late afternoon sun.

Natasha got closer and closer, but before she could reach the teen, Sky hit something hard, pain spreading along her back, as water encircled her body, and everything seemed to slow down. Vaguely, she heard a splash. Natasha dived in the water above her, as she slowly sunk, unable to raise her body. The coldness of the winter ocean seemed to seep through her skin and turn her veins to ice. The figure from earlier also dived in the water, shortly after Natasha.

Sky’s vision slowly became cloudy, darkness creeping in on her. She felt someone grab her and pull her upwards. Once they were above the water, Natasha and Sky gasped for air. The other figure appeared by them, who turned out to be Leo.

“Are you two alright?” He asked.

The girls nodded.

“What about you?” Natasha asked him.

“Fine,” he simply stated and looked around. He saw land not too far, and Sky’s house. “We need to get to shore before we freeze to death.”

The three of them began swimming towards a small isolated beach beside the cliff at Point Dume. They slowly began nearing the beach, but the currents kept getting stronger and stronger, tiring them out.

“Nat,” Sky said, stopping and laying on her back, floating on the water.

Natasha and Leo stopped, and swan back to her.

“What’s up?” Natasha asked.

“I’m cold,” Sky said, still looking upwards.

“I know, honey. We’ll warm up once we get to shore,” Natasha said, pulling a strand of wet hair out of Sky’s face.

“I can see the moon,” Sky said, lazily pointing upwards.

Leo and Nat looked up and saw the full moon looming above them in the late afternoon sky. They also saw the sun nearing the horizon.

“We need to get to shore before the sun sets, otherwise the water will get even colder. We don’t need you freezing up on us,” Natasha said to Sky. Sky nodded, and the three of them continued swimming towards the shore. Once the waves started forming and pulling the trio back to shore, they managed to let the ocean push them up to shore.

They crawled up the beach, the girls’ clothes sticking to them, and sand covering everyone’s wet skin. They stopped hallway up the beach, and lay on their backs, catching their breath. Sky could see the jet landing up on the cliff her home lived on. She closed her eyes and listened to the calming sound of the ocean.

She heard the roar of an engine nearby, followed by some shouts. She heard Natasha and Leo get up, but Sky didn’t want to open her eyes, let alone get up. Someone picked her up and began carrying her somewhere. Sky forced her eyes open, and she immediately recognized Rhodey as the one carrying her.

“You’re dad’s gonna flip,” he stated.

“I’m sure he already has,” Sky replied, and glanced at the horizon. The sun was being swallowed up by the horizon, nearly gone.

They were all loaded into a large armored car with a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo printed on the side, and they were off to Sky’s home. They were there in a matter of minutes, and Sky, Natasha and Leo were rushed inside and placed in front of a fire, with blankets offered to them.

Sky welcomed the warmth, smiling and she began warming up.

“Sky,” She heard Rhodey’s voice say. She glanced behind her, and Rhodey was holding out a phone. Her lips thinned into a line as she grabbed it.

“Hello?”

“Sky! Oh thank goodness you’re okay,” her father’s voice rang out through the receiver.

“Yes, I’m fine. I was just dumped into the ocean, is all.”

“Yeah, after you were assaulted and _thrown_ out of the jet in _mid-air_.”

“Hey, it was a lot scarier for me than it was for you,” Sky retorted.

“I think he nearly had a heart attack,” Sky heard Pepper’s voice in the background.

“Ha ha, funny. Look, I’m fine, I’m sitting in front of the fire wrapped in, like, a million blankets.”

“I’m sure you are. Did you finish what you needed up in the Helicarrier?”

“Yes, I did- Shit!” Sky yelled.

Ignoring her father’s questions from the phone, Sky called out Rhodey’s name. He appeared in seconds.

“Do you have my bag?” She asked him.

“I’ll go find it,” he replied and disappeared.

She placed the phone back to her ear, where her dad was continuously asking questions, his voice worried.

“Dad, calm down, I just need to see if my bag made it in one piece. My project and Coal was in there?”

“Coal? Why did you have a piece of coal in your bag?”

Sky face-palmed.

“The kitten, dad. The kitten.”

“Oh, that Coal. Did Fury actually let it stay up there?”

“Yeah, he did. Surprisingly.”

“Huh. So what was it exactly that you made?”

“Stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, stuff.”

“What stuff, Sky?”

“You know, stuff-stuff.”

“Sky.” He had moved to a warning voice.

“Bye Daddy,” Sky said in a sing-song voice, and she hung up, placing the phone down beside her.

“Is that how all your conversations with your dad end up?” Leo asked.

“Eh, sorta,” Sky simply replied.

The three sat in silence for a while, and soon Rhodey came back.

“Two bags, right?” he asked.

Sky turned to look at him. He was holding up her backpack and her shoulder bag.

“Yup. Free Coal, would you? I don’t need him dying on me already,” Sky said. Rhodey opened her backpack, and Coal jumped out immediately, shook his body, and padded out of the room. He walked over and held out the bags towards Sky. She only took the shoulder bag with the ‘heart’ in it. She opened the bag and took out the machine, observing it to make sure it was in one piece.

“What is that?” Rhodey asked.

“It’s a generator, covered in Cadmium and coated in Vibranium. The original one fried when the turtles came over. It was too much. But it’s good to make things better. Like my dad made all the different Iron Man suits, and his arc reactor too,” Sky said, placing the heart back in the bag.

“Well, I gotta go, will you be alright on your own?” Rhodey asked.

Sky nodded. “I have the turtles with me, along with Coal, wherever he is.”

“See ya,” Rhodey said, and walked out of the room.

“Bye,” Sky called out.

Natasha got up, dropping the blanket to the floor.

“I should probably go. I still need to direct my team into that house,” She said.

“Okay, good luck. Make sure you tell me what you find,” Sky said, and Natasha left, leaving Sky and Leo staring into the fire.

They sat in a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts; until,

“Do you really think it’s a fraud?” Leo asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think Fury would send out a team to search a house in the middle of California just because. I think he might know something,” Sky said.

“Yeah. There’s just something that’s doesn’t seem right to me,” Leo muttered.

“What do you mean?” Sky curiously looked at him.

“I mean, that message seemed like it was sent by someone who belonged in a mental hospital. But the way it was written made me feel that there is a purpose behind it. I mean, why would someone write something like that, just because? I just feel like something bad is going to happen,” Leo explained.

“Oh. Well, when you put it like that,” Sky trailed off, pulling the blanket tightly around her.

Leo grabbed her hand. “Whatever happens, just know that my brothers and I will have your back.”

Sky smiled softly. “Thanks, but you don’t need to. I mean, I don’t want you guys to get hurt because of me.”

“We’re ninjas. Besides, we need you working so we can get back home.” Leo said, and let go of her hand.

Sky just stared at the fire. “But you can’t get home if you’re dead.”

“We can’t get home if you’re dead either,” Leo retorted.

“It’ll be my fault if you guys get hurt.”

“It was our choice to get on the Pad.”

“The Pad was my idea in the first place,” Sky said, a smug smile plastered on her face.

“Yeah, but… Okay, I can’t beat that,” Leo admitted. 

“Yeah,” Sky replied.

“What inspired you to make the IDP Pad anyway?” Leo asked.

“I was always curious if there was any life out there. First it was more aliens and undiscovered planets, but then I became interested in alternate realities and universes, so I altered the plans to Dimensions. At first I never thought I would find anyone. I did once before, but they were quite mean and said never to contact them again. I decided not to. And then I ran into your brother. He was a lot nicer, and at least he talked to me. I then actually built the Pad, and the first successful test was only a couple of days ago, and then bam, you guys show up,” Sky explained.

“Alternate realities, huh? You ever consider going back to researching alternate realities?” Leo asked.

 “I have thought about it before, but I then came to the conclusion that it fell under Dimensions. But sometimes I still hope that I will run into some alternate reality, similar to mine,” Sky said.

“So, aliens huh?” Leo teased.

Sky playfully hit his shoulder. “I was young, and innocent.”

“What happened?”

“I grew sexy,” Sky grinned.

“You have some ego,” Leo pointed out.

“All comes from my dad, the ‘ _egotistic Tony Stark_ ’!” Sky mimicked.

“‘Egotastic’? Really?” Leo asked.

“It’s my new favourite word. Get used to it,” Sky said.

“Hey, guys,” Donnie said, peeking his head into the doorway behind them, “Pizza okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Sky and Leo chorused, and Donnie disappeared, chattering into a phone.

The two turned back to the fire, and stared at it in silence.

“I’m guessing you were home-schooled,” Sky offered.

“Home-schooled? Nah, not really. Everything I know is generally from TV,” Leo said.

“Space Heroes?” Sky teased.

“Funny,” Leo said, making a face, “I’m assuming you went to school.”

“Never assume,” Sky said quickly.

“Why?”

“Because you make an ass out of you and me,” Sky grinned, and Leo rolled his eyes. “I was home-schooled.”

“Really? Why?”

“I never met my dad’s parents, but his dad sent him off to boarding school. Apparently he was cold towards my dad. But dad doesn’t want to be like his dad, so he spends as much time as he can with me. He’s just away because he’s transforming what’s left of Stark Tower into an Avengers Tower,” Sky explained.

“So how do you meet new people?”

“I rarely do. And if I do, I don’t keep in contact with them, since I’m barely allowed to go anywhere and I’m not allowed to invite people either. So, I’m quite lonely. I basically have no friends,” Sky ranted.

“You have us,” Leo said.

“You consider me a friend?” Sky asked, looking up at him. Leo could almost see the hope in her eyes.

“I jumped out of a jet for you, so I guess that makes us friends,” Leo said.

“Great. Why do I get the massive feeling that that will be used against me in the near future?” Sky asked.

“Maybe it will, maybe it won’t,” Leo taunted.

Sky playfully hit his arm again. “You jerk.”


	12. Chapter 12

_20th of October, 2012_

_9:27 pm_

 

* * *

 

Sky was snuggled in her warm bed, on the brink of sleep, when she heard her phone go off. A text. She ignored it. It went off again. And again. And again. And then her ringtone started. Irritated, Sky reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone, glaring at it immensely. 

It said no caller ID. She hung up and her lock-screen popped up, saying that she had three unknown messages. She unlocked it and opened her texts, pressing on the new messages.

**_I apologize for the Agent throwing you out of the jet. That was not meant to happen. He was only meant to find out what was in the bag._ **

**_I only know that you were thrown out of the jet because you’re all over the news, I suggest that you get rid of them as soon as possible, before she does._ **

**_I can tell you your life’s mission, so you may be able to preserve your life. I cannot tell you over the phone, so in order to tell you I need you to go to the payphone on the corner of Portshead Road and Selfridge Drive. I will be ringing it at precisely 10:00 pm. I will not be ringing twice. Be there._ **

Sky glanced at the time. She only had half an hour. What would happen if she went? What if it was a trap? But at the same time she was curious to know what exactly her life mission was. She didn’t want to die! She was supposed to grow up and take over Stark Industries. She had to go.

Throwing off her blankets, she quickly changed into pants and a warm jacket. She slipped outside her bedroom and snuck down the hallway. She went down the stairs, and the front door was in her sights. She took larger steps, closing the space between her and the door, when,

“Where are you off to?”

Sky’s shoulders slumped. She was caught. She turned to Leo. “I’m going out for some air.”

“Air? You totally look like that,” Leo said, glancing at the large jacket she was wearing.

“It’s cold outside,” Sky defended, “You know how I am with the cold.”

“Why didn’t you go out on one of the many balconies in this over-large house?” Leo asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“It’s not the same!” Sky accused.

“Where are you going?”

“Out for air, I already told you,” Sky said turning towards the door.

“Where are you going really?” Leo asked.

“I’m sorry Leo,” Sky said.

“Sorry for what?” he asked.

“This,” Sky replied. She jumped in the air and twisted, kicking Leo in the head and knocking him out. She glanced up and saw Mikey at the top of the stairwell, looking down at her. Sky quickly turned away and bolted out the door, not bothering to close it afterwards.

She ran down the driveway and out the gate, running down the street. Portshead and Selfridge, she repeated in her head, and she ran north, following street signs. Her throat became dry, and her lungs were burning. She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest, as she ran across streets and footpaths, searching for one of the streets.

After what felt like hours, she found the payphone. The street was practically abandoned, Sky noticed. She checked her pockets for her phone, but quickly realised that she left it at home. She saw a lady walking by.

“Excuse me, miss, what’s the time?” Sky asked, walking up to her.

“It’s a bit late for a child your age to be out, isn’t it? Where are your parents?” The lady asked. She had a British accent.

 “Away. Can you please tell me the time?” Sky pleaded.

The lady sighed. “Very well,” She said as she searched through her handbag for her phone. “What is your name?”

“Skylar. Skylar Stark,” She quickly replied.

The lady looked up at her, wide eyed. “I- I am so sorry, I did not realise!” The lady showered Sky in apologies.

“It’s okay, really. I get that a lot,” Sky replied.

“Could I get a picture for my daughter? She loves you, she looks up to you all the time, and wishes to meet you,” The lady asked. Sky nodded, as the lady finally pulled out her phone. Sky posed, and the lady took the photo.

“Thank you so much,” The lady smiled. “Didn’t you fall out of a plane earlier?”

“Yes, I did. But I had my friends help me. The time?” Sky asked, starting to get impatient.

“Ah, yes. My apologies. It is 9:59 pm. Is there anything else I can help you with?” The lady asked.

“No, that’s all, thank you,” Sky said, and ran back over to the payphone. As she reached it, it started ringing. She went to grab the phone, but then wondered if she should be doing this. She had to, she told herself, for the sake of her life.

She grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear. She waited.

“Skylar Stark?” A young male voice asked over the receiver. He almost sounded… worried.

“Yes. Who is this?” Sky asked.

“All you need to know about me is that my name is Dean. I don’t have long,” the man… or Dean said.

“What’s my life mission then?” Sky asked.

“It’s difficult. You have to kill someone.”

“Great. A life for a life. Typical.”

“Except it’s someone you know.”

“Who is it?”

“Skylar, you have to kill Tony Stark.”

Sky’s heart dropped. “What?” She whispered into the receiver.

“I’m sorry. That’s what she wants.”

“Who is ‘she’?”

“The person who is trying to kill you?”

“Wait, you’re not trying to kill me?”

“Would I be telling you this then?” Sky could practically hear the smirk on his face.

“Okay then, who is trying to kill me?”

“I can’t tell you that. If she even finds out what I’ve told you already, she’ll for sure kill me. How long did she say you have?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Sky mimicked.

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Thanks for the info.”

“No problem Sky. I just hope we won’t be speaking again soon.”

“Why not? I would like to thank you for the heads up in person.”

“Can’t do that. Got a little brother and sister I gotta take care of.”

“Family man, are you?”

“I guess. But I’m not old.”

“I’ll find you one day, Dean.”

“Perhaps. Goodbye Sky, and good luck.”

“Thank you.”

The line went dead. Sky leaned against the outside of the phone box. She couldn’t kill her father. She’d have to avoid it. She couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t even dream of it, even on her worst day. Sky sighed, and made her way back home. She felt bad for what she did to Leo. She’d have to apologise. To Mikey too. He didn’t need to see that.

As she made her way to the front door she noticed the turtles waiting outside. She pushed past them and into the house.

“Why did you go?” Donnie asked as Sky sat on the couch.

“Go where?” Sky asked.

“To the payphone,” Raph said.

“How did you know I was at a payphone?” Sky asked looking up at them.

“Well, we found your phone, and we saw your messages. Also, Mikey followed you, and then came back once you were there,” Leo said. Sky didn’t want to look at him.

“Why did you go?” Donnie repeated.

“I had to know,” Sky said, looking down at her hands.

“What did they say? What was your life mission?” Mikey asked.

“I have to kill someone,” Sky said.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re capable of it,” Leo commented.

Sky stood up and went face to face with him. He was taller than her though.

“If I want to survive, I need to kill my father. Do you think I would do that? I’m not coldblooded to kill anybody in the first place! I even decided before I came back that I wouldn’t kill anybody, whether or not it was my father. I decided that I would work my way around it, and fight off anybody who tries to kill me. I decided to help you guys get home, before she comes and kills me! I decided that I would make myself useful for once before I do die! So don’t think for a second that I would kill somebody to preserve my own life!” Sky said, her voice getting louder and louder to the point that she was yelling at him, tears strolling down her face. She squeezed her hand into a fist, and hit Leo hard on the chest. She left her fist there, as a sob escaped her throat. “I’m sorry for earlier,” She said, with a quiet voice. “You wouldn’t have let me go.”

Sky felt arms wrap around her. “I understand, _egotastic_ ,” was all Leo said.

 

* * *

  _8:48 am_

 

“I’m sorry, but I had to know,” Sky complained to her father. She was on a video call with him, through the TV.

Tony sighed. “What did you find out?”

“I had to kill someone.”

Tony looked at her. “A life for a life. Typical. Who do you have to kill?”

“You.” Tony made a face. “I’m not going to! Even if it was some stranger I wouldn’t kill them!”

“I know, I know. We need to find a way around this.”

“I reckon we find her before she finds us?”

“Find who.”

“That’s what I’m still trying to find out.”

“So the person you talked to isn’t the one trying to kill you.”

“Apparently not. He sounded worried. Scared.”

“Are you sure he wasn’t just putting on an act?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Fine. What do you know about him?”

“Um, he sounded quite young, like a young adult or something. Maybe nineteen or twenty. Somewhere around there.”

“Is that all?”

“Dad, it was over the phone. It wasn’t like he talked about his life story or something. Oh, he did say he had to look after his siblings. He also was a bit of a dick too.”

“Did you get a name?”

“Yeah. Dean.”

Tony’s face fell.

“Dad? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Look, I gotta go,” Tony said quickly.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later,” Sky replied.

“Don’t leave the house again without permission. Stay safe.”

“You too.”

The screen went black. Sky sighed and rubbed her face, irritated. It was something she said. Dean. Does her father know a Dean? Sky doubted it would be the same person. 

Her phone rang, but Sky just listened to the ringtone. It ended, but as soon as it did, it started again. Sky grabbed her phone and looked at the caller. It was Natasha. Sky answered.

“Natasha?”

“Sky, where are you?”

“Uh, at home. Why?”

“Did you go anywhere last night?”

“Uh, yeah. I snuck away from home to get some fresh air.”

“I know exactly what happened. JARVIS told your father, who told Fury, who told me, when I was raiding that house. Did you answer that phone?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Who was it on the other side?”

“I don’t know,” Sky lied.

“Well, if they call again, make sure you tell me. I have a strange feeling about that place.”

“Who was there?”

 “Three kids, no adults. The eldest was male, eighteen. The other two were male and female, the female being ten and the male being six.”

“Did they have names?”

“They refused to say. Their mother was out, apparently, but they wouldn’t say who she was. Stubborn kids. Then at about nine thirty, the eighteen year old disappeared, came back forty five minutes he returned. He wouldn’t say where he went.”

“Huh. If you go there again, try the name Dean.”

“Why?”

“Just a hunch.”

“Skylar, was the person you called named Dean?”

Sky hesitated.

“Skylar?”

“It was. He told me what I have to do to preserve my own life. I already decided against it. I’d rather die than kill my own father.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. We’re gonna figure this all out.”

“Okay. Rhodey will be dropping by later today, just dropping off some supplies.”

“Alright. See ya”

“Bye.”

Sky threw the phone on the couch. Coal jumped up and sniffed it before walking over to her and laying down next to her leg. Sky placed a hand on him, petting his tiny body.

“Are you hungry?” Sky asked the small kitten. She got up and walked around the couch towards the kitchen, the black cat following with pepped steps. As Sky got his food ready, she saw a single bird outside the window, gliding in the ocean wind.

Sky could remember that exhilaration of freedom, especially from last night. She felt the familiar tingle on her shoulder blades. She remembered the feel of her feet not touching the ground. She remembered the feeling of warmth.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Coal’s little claws embedded in her leg through her jeans.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sky said, placing the bowl of cat food on the kitchen floor. Coal went up to it and started eating it immediately.

Sky leaned against the counter, watching the small bird dive out of sight. Sky continued to watch the ocean, calming as always. She wondered if she should just go now, dive off the balcony and just glide over the ocean.

But then she thought how mad her father would be, seeing as people would see her during the daytime, and more specifically Fury. Tony would always worry that Sky would become some sort of test subject for S.H.I.E.L.D., or something. So Sky decided she could go at night, where she would blend in with the darkness of the ocean.

As she turned around, she came face to face with Mikey.

“What’s up?” Sky asked.

“Where did the leftover pizza end up?” Mikey asked, glancing around the large kitchen.

“Normally leftovers go in the fridge, but last I checked, you ate it all,” Sky said, as Mikey rummaged around in the fridge.

“Could we order some more?” Mikey asked, looking up at her, closing the fridge.

“If you’re lucky, you may find a pizza place that’s open this early,” Sky said.

“Okay. Oh, and by the way Donnie wants you down in your lab,” Mikey said, and disappeared into the living room. Sky following him out, and went down to the lab. Donnie and Leo were down there, and they had already made the base of the IDP Pad. It was a lot larger than the previous one Sky had made.

“Nice. I’ll start with the bits and bobs inside it, if you could start with one of the quarter panels,” Sky said, looking over the base that took up a large section of her lab.

“Yeah, about that. I was thinking,” Donnie said, opening a hologram of the IDP Pad. “What if we used eight panels instead of four?”

“Why?”

“It may be easier to calibrate the exact coordinates, and maybe with an added bonus of quicker transport,” Donnie explained.

“I’m all for it,” Sky agreed, and the three of them went to work.


	13. Chapter 13

_21st of October, 2012_

_11:29 pm_

 

* * *

 

It was now or never. The turtles were in bed, most likely asleep, and it was very dark out. Sky changed into tight black clothes, and her favored boots, and picked up her phone. She dialled her father. It was only eight thirty there, so her father would most definitely be awake. Or he would be drunk or something. Either way, he’ll probably be at some sort of club.

She held her phone to her ear and waited patiently, the steady ringing irritating her ear drum. On the fifth ring, Tony picked up.

“What’s up, angel?” He said, and Sky could hear loud music and chattering in the background.

“Not much. I just wanted to tell you I’m going out for a quick flight,” Sky said, and held her breath.

“Out? Flight? Why?” Tony asked, his words quick and sharp.

“My body temperature is really low, especially because of the ocean dive yesterday. And it’s been a long time, and you know I’ll warm up fairly quickly for a fair amount of time because of the flight,” Sky pleaded.

“You’re not talking about the suit, are you?” Tony said, more of a statement than a question.

“Nope.”

There was a silence, and Sky knew that he was thinking. She could imagine the wheels turning in his head.

“Get JARVIS to get your body temperature,” Tony eventually said.

“Alright,” Sky said, and placed the phone on her bed, turning it to loud speaker. “You heard the man,” She said to the AI.

“17 degrees, and dropping at point zero one per fortnight. A slow yet steady pace,” JARVIS responded.

Sky picked up the phone, turning off the speaker and holding the object up to her ear. “You hear that?”

“Loud and clear. You can go out _only_ tonight, and be back before midnight,” Tony decided, and Sky grinned.

“Even if I was late, you’d never know,” Sky teased.

“Just go already,” Tony said. Sky could pretty much see the eye roll that came with it.

“Goodbye, dad,” Sky said, and Tony replied with a goodnight of his own. Sky placed her phone on her bedside table, putting it to charge. She then snuck out of her room and went down the hallway towards her father’s room, going in a closing the door afterwards. She went outside to the balcony and placed her hands on the cold railing.

It was a clear sky, that night. The moon was large and full, and Sky could see multiple stars. She climbed up onto the railing, and balanced her feet on the cold metal, her hands keeping her upright. Looking down, Sky could see the cliff face, and the ocean rushing up against it. There was a cool breeze. Grinning, Sky jumped off the railing, down towards the cold dark ocean below, the tingle in her shoulder blades spreading along her back.

 

* * *

 

She was at it again. Donnie heard the creak that Leo was talking about earlier, which meant that Sky was going out again. He heard Leo shift in his bed, which meant that he heard it too. But he wasn’t getting up, which means her was ignoring it. Donnie didn’t blame him though, since yesterday he got thwacked in the head.

He heard a door open and shut down the hall, so she wasn’t downstairs. Donnie got up anyway, making his way to the hallway from the dark room. He noticed that Sky’s door was open, a light pouring out into the dark hallway. He peeked, in but Sky wasn’t there. He did however see something outside; a large bird, Donnie concluded.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Upon being in this house, Donnie fell in love with the advancement of technology. Part of him wished that he could stay to invent more advanced things here with Sky, but he also wanted to get home. Master Splinter would be very worried.

It wasn’t the first time they were gone for weeks without Splinter’s consent. He, along with his brothers, just wanted a break from the nonstop training that Splinter made them do when they were younger, so they decided that they would run away. They were only seven years of age, so they stayed in the sewers. Upon the first night, they were quite excited, but as the days came and went, they got bored. They missed their home, and they missed Splinter. They decided to go back home, but they became lost very quickly among the many sewer tunnels. Soon after that, Splinter showed up, stating that he could hear their cries from the lair. They realised that they never actually went too far from the lair in the first place.

But this time was different. They weren’t in their dimension at all, and he was sure that Splinter would sense that they were missing with his Zen-like abilities. Donnie realised that they should’ve tried to contact him when they first got here. It didn’t even occur to them that Splinter would be worried. They were too caught up in being in a different place altogether that they didn’t even notice.

Donnie placed the glass in the sink, and went downstairs to Sky’s lab. He went to her computer, but it was locked with a password. Donnie groaned. He was too tired for this. He tried multiple words, and combinations that could possibly be the password, but to no avail.

“Is there a reason that you are trying to get into Ms. Stark’s computer?” The robotic voice of JARVIS made Donnie jump.

“Uh, I wanted to see if I could contact my dimension to tell my family that my brothers and I are okay,” Donnie said awkwardly, still not used to talking to an AI that would respond back like a civilized person.

“That is a valid reason, however I cannot unlock this computer without Ms. Stark’s consent,” JARVIS said.

“Can you get Sky’s consent then?” Donnie asked.

“Ms. Stark is currently not within the house.”

“Where is she then?”

“That is classified information.”

Donnie sighed. Of course it was. He turned back to the computer, and continued to try different passwords.

“What are you doing?”

Donnie was surprised to hear his brother’s voice at... twelve thirty am? Geez, time does fly.

“Trying to get into Sky’s computer. What does it look like?” Donnie said, turning around to Raph.

“Why?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“To try to contact Splinter, he doesn’t know we’re here.”

“Oh,” Raph replied. He leaned against the doorway. “Have you tried her last name?”

Donnie stared at him. “Of course I’ve tried her last name! Heck, I’ve tried our names too.”

“What about Winchester?”

Donnie blinked. “What?”

“Winchester. I was looking around in her room the other day, and she has posters of the TV show about us and some other thing called ‘Supernatural’. From what I can tell, Winchester is the last name of the main characters.”

“Oh.” Donnie turned back to the computer and typed it in. Nada.

“What about our last name?” Raph asked.

“Huh?”

“Our last name. Hamato. I mean, how many times would that be mentioned on a show, let alone nine episodes,” Raph said bluntly.

“Right,” Donnie said drawing out the vowel, and tried it. ‘WELCOME’ was displayed on the screen, and then Sky’s desktop was shown.

Raph smirked as Donnie grinned. Donnie opened the IDP Messenger and a list of all their previous conversations popped up, labelled by the date. Donnie clicked ‘COMPOSE MESSAGE’, and typed in his dimension code. He then typed a message. He noticed it would be sent from ‘S’.

 

**S: Hello? Is anyone there?**

 

The two turtles waited in anticipation. Donnie tried another message.

 

**S: It’s me, Donatello. If anyone gets this message, please contact me via this messenger ASAP.**

 

The seconds ticked by, and a message popped up. Donnie let go of the breath he realised he was holding.

 

**D: Donnie? Is that really you?**

 

Donnie grinned and quickly typed a response.

 

**S: Yes. Who is this?**

**D: This is April. Where are you? Splinter and I have been worried sick!**

**S: My brothers and I were transported to a different dimension. If you look around my lab, you’ll see this pad thing. That’s what transported us.**

**D: Oh. When will you be coming back?**

**S: As soon as we fix up another pad. The one in this dimension blew up when my brothers and I arrived.**

**D: Where are you building it?**

**S: In a lab in a mansion.**

**D: You’re in a mansion? Who lives there?**

**S: A girl and her billionaire dad.**

**D: And they were totally fine with letting four mutant turtles live with them?**

**S: Uh, the girl’s dad is on a trip to New York, and the girl knows us pretty well.**

**D: What do you mean by that?**

**S: In this dimension we’re a kid’s television show.**

**D: How old is this girl again?**

**S: 14. She’s a scientist too, and she was the one who designed the IDP Pad in the first place.**

**D: IDP what?**

**S: That pad thing in my lab that I was talking about earlier?**

**D: Oh, that one. What’s her name?**

**S: Skylar. Do you remember when Mikey had that Avengers phase?**

**D: I could never forget. Why?**

**S: Because Skylar’s dad is Tony Stark.**

 

“Do you really think that you should be telling April that?” Raph asked.

“Who’s April gonna tell beside Splinter?” Donnie asked, and continued typing to April.

 

**D: You’re kidding me, right?**

**S: Nope. 100% true. I’ve even met him, but not in person. I might not get the chance.**

**D: Get a photo if you do :)**

**S: Eh, I probably won’t.**

**D: You’re no fun.**

**D: Wait, I didn’t know Tony Stark had a daughter. That wasn’t in the movies.**

**S: It’s kinda like an alternate reality.**

**D: Okay. Well I’m gonna go tell Splinter that you’re okay. It’s nearly ten pm over hear.**

**S: Well, we’re in California, so it’s nearly one am over hear. I’ll talk to you later, April.**

**D: Bye Donnie :)**

 

Donnie closed the Messenger.

“Well, at least they know we’re okay,” Raph said.

“Yeah,” Donnie replied. They headed upstairs, turning off the lights as they left the lab. They stopped once they reached the couch in the living room.

“I’m gonna watch some TV,” Raph said, sitting down and grabbing the remote.

“I’ll join you,” Donnie said, sitting as well. Raph flicked through channels, bored, staring at the screen, and he noticed that Donnie was doing the same, with the same bored expression. They saw a news recap from the previous day, the news reporter talking about Sky’s fall from the jet.

“I wonder if Sky gets lonely when her dad’s not here,” Raph said out of the blue, and Donnie stared at him as if he had grown four heads. Raph didn’t looked at him though; his eyes stayed glued to the TV.

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’s too often that her dad goes away,” Donnie replied.

“I guess.”

“She also has that kitten, so I guess he keeps her company.”

“That cat is new. I mean it’s a kitten. Maybe he dad thought that she was going to be lonely and bought her the cat to keep her company.”

“Yeah. Since when did you care when someone’s lonely?” Donnie knew he was crossing the line with this question, digging himself a hole too deep.

“It’s kinda like us. I mean, we have only been with each other for fifteen years, stuck with the same things every day. She’s stuck with her dad every day. Things can get lonely.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Donnie asked, and Raph finally looked at him.

“Shut up,” Raph responded. “You breathe a word about it to _anyone_ , I’ll–”

His words were cut off as the window behind them smashed, glass shards flying in all directions as a figure wrapped in black was thrown over them, landing in front of the couch. Raph and Donnie stared at the figure.

It was Sky.


	14. Chapter 14

_22nd of October, 2012_

_12:54 am_

 

* * *

 

 

They had to be dreaming. In front of them, groaning on the floor, was Sky. But she was different. From her shoulder blades were two large black wings, in which were spread out behind her in a feathered mess. Raph could hear Leo and Mikey running down the hall and down the stairs. They stopped as they saw Sky.

Sky sat up, rubbing her face. She looked up at Raph and Donnie in front of her, and her eyes widened. She stood up in mere seconds, taking a few steps back.

“What the…?” Mikey’s voice trailed off behind her. Sky spun around and faced them, and backed up at a different angle, bumping into a wall. Her wings spread out, lifted high against the wall, and if it wasn’t for the fear written all over her face she’d look pretty intimidating.

Her left wing didn’t reach as far and high as the right wing, Donnie noticed. He realised that she’d been hurt. He noted it, and cautiously moved towards her. She started at him, eyes wide and scared, as he moved closer to her. She held her hands up, but she stayed in the spot.

“If you come any closer, I’ll smite you,” Sky said. Her voice was quiet and low, but the turtles picked it up. Donnie stopped in his tracks, and Leo joined him, keeping his distance.

“Remember, Sky, we’re friends. You’re hurt. We want to help you,” Leo said, glancing at her wounded wing. She looked up at her wing, and tried to stretch it out further, but winced in pain, bringing it closer to her back. She looked back at the turtles, and by looking at Mikey, she realised that she may have been scaring them. She folded her wings back, however her left wing drooped to the ground. She looked at it, and then back up at the turtles. 

“I- I’m sorry. I can’t even smite in the first place; it was the first threat that came to my mind,” Sky stammered, and fell to the floor. She heard shuffling, so she looked up, and saw that Leo had moved closer. He knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her right shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but his fingers brushed her wing. Her wing shot out, and Leo quickly brought his hand back.

“Please don’t touch them,” Sky said, looking up at him.

“I won’t. We just want to help you. What happened?” Leo asked.

“I… I was flying, and I was coming home, and someone shot me in the wing and… and I crashed through the window,” Sky said quickly. Leo looked at Donnie.

“The bullet could still be in your wing, Sky. I need to look at it so it doesn’t get infected,” Donnie said, and Sky looked up at him as if he’d just slapped her.

“No,” she quickly said, and bolted down to her lab. Leo and Donnie turned around and faced Mikey and Raph.

“Since when did she have wings?” Raph asked.

“Maybe she had them all along and she was hiding them from everyone so she won’t be discriminated,” Mikey offered. His brothers just stared at him. “I know, I’m awesome.”

“Maybe Mikey’s right. I mean, she didn’t have them before, and then all of the sudden she crashes through the window with giant wings on her back. And the way she controls them must mean she’s had them for a long time, but can summon them,” Donnie said.

“We can clean up the glass later. I’m going to go check on Sky,” Leo said, and then turned to Donnie. “You coming?”

Donnie nodded, and then turned to Raph. “Can you notify Mr. Stark?”

Raph nodded, and went upstairs with Mikey as Leo and Donnie downstairs towards her lab. When reach her lab, they see Sky sitting crossed legged on one of her desks against the wall with her wounded wing on her lap. She was fiddling with it, and every now and then she would wince. She looked up when Leo and Donnie walked in. As they got closer her right wing curled around her body.

“We’re not going to touch your wings at all,” Leo said, and her right wing folded on her back, he face was red as she continued assessing her wounded wing.

“We just wanted to ask you some questions, that’s all,” Donnie said, taking a seat. Leo stayed standing.

“Okay,” Sky said, and left her wing alone, turning her focus to the turtles.

“How long have you had your wings?” Leo asked.

“As long as I can remember. It kind of came with my ‘condition’. It actually helps. Feel,” Sky said, and held out her hand. Leo awkwardly touched her arm, and he realised that-

“It’s warm,” he said.

“Yeah. Every now and then I’ll take them out any fly around my dad’s lab while he’s working. It pulls up my body temperature for a certain amount of time,” Sky explained.

“It’s a strange condition,” Donnie commented.

“Tell me about it,” Sky replied. She fiddled with the hem of her boots. Donnie noticed that her left wing didn’t fold up properly like her right wing did.

“Can’t you make them disappear like they were before?” He asked.

“Since one of them is wounded, I can’t. Once it’s fixed, I can. But until then,” Sky trailed off.

Donnie hummed in response.

“You sound like you don’t want them there,” Leo stated.

“It’s not that, but my dad’s not going to be happy that I have to keep them up more than I have to. I enjoy them a lot, but they can be quite the hassle,” Sky replied.

“We can help you,” Donnie said.

“I’m not comfortable with anyone touching my wings. I don’t even let my dad touch them. It feels strange.”

“If the bullet is still in your wing, it will get infected, and that won’t end well,” Donnie said.

“Bullets.”

“What?” Donnie asked.

“Bullets. I was shot multiple times. There were six shots, I don’t know how many hit me though, and don’t know if any of them went straight through,” Sky explained.

“May I?” Donnie asked, standing up and gesturing towards her wing.

She hesitated.

“It’s only going to get worse if he doesn’t,” Leo stated, “You trust us, don’t you?”

Sky just stared at him, a blank face.

Leo smiled. “I jumped out of a jet for you, remember?”

Sky made a face at him, and sighed. “Fine, but please, _please_ , be gentle,” She pleaded, looking at Donnie as she said so. He nodded, and she held out her wounded wing against the wall. He reached out towards it, hesitant, but he saw the blood around four areas of her wing. He touched the feathers around the wound gently, and her wing twitched.

“Sorry,” she muttered.

“Would you happen to have any Lidocaine, or other local anaesthetics?” Donnie asked.

“Uh, yeah, up in my dad’s lab.”

Donnie turned to Leo, and he nodded.

“Got it,” He said and began to walk out.

“Leo,” Sky called and he turned. “It should be in some cabinets near the door. They’re in needles. The pin is 131097.”

“Got it,” He repeated and left.

Donnie continued to assess the wounds, but touched the wing as little as possible. Sky watched his every move.

“There should be a wash cloth in that sink over there,” Sky said, and Donnie looked over to where she was pointing. He nodded and went to retrieve it.

When he came back with the damp cloth, Sky began talking.

“So where did you learn about all this medical stuff?”

“Mostly television,” he replied.

“Huh. Do you remember what it felt like to be mutated?”

Donnie thought it was an odd question, but he answered it anyway, all while he was cleaning the blood off the feathers.

“Not really, no. I don’t really remember that much from that time at all. I don’t recall being a normal turtle at all,” he said.

“Do you ever wondered what life would be like if you were a normal turtle?”

“Sometimes. But it’s hard to imagine. I don’t really know how normal people live.”

“You’re living here,” Sky pointed out.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

There was silence after that. Sky closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her, as Donnie continued cleaning the wounds in silence.

Leo came back in, and placed six needles with ‘LIDOCAINE’ labelled on the sighed. Sky cracked an eye open and looked down at them, and then smiled up at him.

“Thanks, Leo,” Donnie said. “Three bullets are still in there, the fourth went straight through the flesh. Sky, you’re gonna need to lie down. Leo, can you help me move this desk?”

Leo nodded, and they pushed a desk against the one that Sky was sitting on. Sky shifted and laid down against the wall, her right wing bunched up against it, and her left wing spread out along the desks.

“Is that comfortable?” Donnie asked.

“Not really. But I won’t be comfortable until we get this over with,” Sky replied. Donnie used the Lidocaine to numb the areas of the wounds, and proceeded to get the bullets out.

 

* * *

 

 

Raph found Sky’s phone in her room, and took a few guesses at her password. He tried Hamato like the computer in the lab, but that didn’t work. So he tried Winchester, and that worked.

“I thought Donnie was the hacker,” Mikey stated.

“I didn’t hack her phone, I just guessed the password,” Raph replied, scrolling through her contacts. For a girl who didn’t keep in touch with people sure did have a lot of contacts. He eventually found ‘Daddy’ which Raph assumed would be Tony. He pressed the call button and put it on loud speaker. Tony picked up on the fourth ring.

“What’s up, angel?”

“Mr. Stark?” Raph asked.

“Who is this?”

“I’m Raph, one of the turtles staying at your home.”

“Oh. Where’s Sky?”

“She’s down in her lab with Donnie and Leo.”

“What do you need?” Tony asked, his voice sharp and snappy.

“We just wanted to tell you that Sky crash landed through the window ten minutes ago!” Mikey yelled.

“What?” Tony’s voice sounded worried.

“I can give the phone to her if you want,” Raph offered.

“Yes.”

Raph bolted down the hallway, and down the three sets of stairs to Sky’s lab, Mikey following close behind. They walked in and Sky was lying on a table with Donnie working on her wing. Leo came over, and Raph held out the phone to him.

“Stark,” Raph said.

Leo grabbed the phone and held it up to where his ear would be. “Mr. Stark?”

“Who is this now?”

“I’m Leo. We’ve talked over the phone before.”

“Ah, yes. Where’s Sky?”

“Donnie’s getting the bullets out of her wing.”

“Bullets?!”

“She coped four bullet wounds in her left wing, only one went straight through,” Leo explained.

“When?”

“She crashed through a window in the living room around ten minutes ago.”

“So there’s a gaping hole in my house?”

“Yes.”

Tony groaned.

“When Sky is able to, get her to call Rhodey to get someone in the house to fix it.”

“Okay.”

“Ow! Watch it you dumb ass!” Sky yelled in the background.

“So she let him touch her wing.”

“Only to fix it up. I doubt she will when it’s all over.”

“That sounds about right.”

“That’s all, Mr. Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony. You make me feel old when you say ‘Mr. Stark’.”

“Sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For looking after Sky.”

“Uh, no problem.”

The line went dead, and Leo walked over to where Sky was sitting up and giving a look to Donnie as she stretched out her left wing. She was still not able to fold it back properly, but she kept it as close to her back as possible. She turned to face Leo.

“Your dad. He wants you to call Rhodey to get someone in to fix the window,” Leo said, placing her phone beside her. She glanced at the time. It was a bit past two.

“I’ll call him in the morning,” Sky said, and yawned. Upon knowing the time made her instantly tired.

“You need to go to bed,” Leo said to her.

“I can sleep down here,” Sky said and laid back on the desks on her side.

“No you can’t,” Leo said. His brothers had left the lab.

Sky was silent, and Leo wondered if she was actually asleep. He poked her, but she didn’t move. He sighed. She would get too cold down here. He could bring a blanket, but he didn’t really want to leave her down here.

He picked her up, trying not to touch her wings. He turned off the light with a finger, and walked up the stairs. He was afraid that he would tread on the tips of her wings, which were hanging loosely from her back. He made it up the first set of steps, in front of Tony’s lab.

He sighed, knowing that he had two more sets of stairs to go. He shifted her in his arms, and as he began to climb the stairs, Sky shifted, cuddling more into his chest, and her wings wrapping around him. Heat spread across his cheeks as he continued climbing the stairs. Her wings were

He finally made it to her bedroom, and the door was thankfully still open. He pushed it wider so he would fit and walked over to her bed. He laid her down and walked out of her room, turning around once to see her snuggle in the comforts of her own bed.


End file.
